Sin Like an Angel
by Infamous Kei
Summary: Sequel to Sin of God. They found their father,he accepts her right off the bat; but what about everyone else, would his life long mate be the same? And would everyone be the same or will life just get harder for Isis? And what about a Mate?
1. Remember

_**Sin Like an Angel**_

We got to the area where Montu said that they will be at; he made Osiris go before me, while he was in a tree above me.

"No matter what happens do not interfere, please Montu, if you do then our plans will go down the drain . . ."

I ask quietly, he just looks down at me.

"I will not interfere, that is unless your vital signs waver."

He says to me as he lowers himself to the ground and out of the tree.

"No, not even then, because they will need me and a male . . . the worst thing that we have to worry about is shock torture; it will hurt, but they will not kill us."

I countered.

"I do not want you hurt; think of what Sire would do to me, and to you for being so reckless."

"I do not know of his ways, Montu . . . please, if you do not do this as me being your little sister, then do this for me as a Princess of our people. As Princess I am doing this to save our Sire, our King."

I pleaded with him.

"Alright, but you better come back in piece."

"Give me some weapons and I'll be fine."

He does just that, and I hugged him; but pulled back hearing Osiris pain stricken roars. I pulled away from him and took off yelling his name. I finally made to the clearing and saw hooks going into the ground with a small metal like rope going through his body, I yell out his name once more as he roars out again.

"How can you not see them Osiris?!"

I yell out as I took out a knife to cut the rope and slowly pulled it out; I closed one eye and saw why he couldn't see them.

"I will be your eyes while you'll be my strength."

I say frantically.

"I always am."

He says in between gasps, I gave him the directions of the people and he took them down, but one stuck up on the both of us and I was shot in the arm and I threw a boomerang like thing at the person.

"Come on, time to move out! I'll guide you around them!"

I grabbed his hand and made a run for it.

"Montu, we're on the move, keep up and stay out of sight."

Osiris says into the com-link in his mask. As we jumped over a root he pushes me down roars out and lands on top of me, and then lets out another one. He gets up slowly and I looked down at his side and saw three tranquilizers in his side.

"Be still while I take this out of you."

I slowly pulled out the first one, but found out it had barbs on them; I lay him down on his back and carefully and quickly pulled it out.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry, Osiris. If only I was paying attention this wouldn't have happened!"

He gets up slowly and I have him lean on me we made it into the clearing and he falls down.

"Osiris! Get up we have to go!"

He just places his body in front of me.

"I'll protect you . . . even if it kills me."

He purrs quietly as his hand caresses my left cheek; his hand slid down and his head fell back onto my chest.

"Phase one is done, now it's time for Phase two."

I say quietly into his mask.

"Everyone should be coming this way Montu; move out to their cars."

I say once more as I see people moving in slowly and I pull Osiris closer and I growl a warning at them, but still they kept coming closer.

"Ma'am we found the girl that we've been looking for, and by the looks of it her mate as well."

A man dressed in black said into a walkie talkie.

"Alright make no further movements . . . we don't know what she can do anymore, I'll be there in two."

A woman's voice, a voice that sounded so familiar answered back; I just stared at the man that lead these people into gun point at Osiris and I, and he just stared back.

"What do you want?"

I finally broke the silences.

"We need you back with us Ashley."

It was the woman's voice again, she came into view and I started purring towards her. It was the woman that brought me into this world that did this to me; she kneeled in front of me.

"I see you it that you do remember me little one."


	2. He Reminds Me

_**Sin Like an Angel**_

She placed her cold hands onto my cheek and I nuzzle into it purring softly; she then gets up and looks down at me.

"Come on Ashley it is time to go home."

"My name isn't Ashley."

I say softly.

"Then what is your name child?"

"Isis."

I stand up holding onto Osiris' body.

"Oh don't worry honey; our medics will take care of him."

They came over with something that I couldn't put my finger on, but I didn't like the way that it looked and growled loudly at them.

"I can carry him just fine."

I then placed him on my back, she nodded and we started walking to a car where Phase two will keep on going; I laid Osiris down and placed his head on my lap, just like I do to him.

'You protected me, so now it's my turn.'

It was a long ride and I didn't say a word since; Osiris woke up and took in his surroundings and popped up growling and was going to kill the first person with a weapon; which just happened to be the man in front of us. He had the dude by the neck.

"No, no leave him alone! Stop it!"

He looks at me as I placed my hand on his arm, I pleaded with my eyes and he dropped him roughly to the ground.

"Is this part of the plan?"

He asked in a language that none of them know; I nodded my head to his question.

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours now."

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, I'm fine; relax they're not going to hurt us."

He didn't, I knew that would happen; I looked out the overly tinted windows and fell asleep with my head in his lap.

_Dream_

_I was watching myself. It was the first fight that I got into when Montu showed up._

_My brother screamed, I kicked off the one that tried to put it's little mouth in my head and did just that, what happened next was a blue light shooting where I once stood and killed the ones that tried to do just that to me. I nodded my thanks to him and pointed behind him as one tried to jump him; I was knocked out of the tree by a strong force, I landed on the ground hard. I cleared my vision and saw a huge ass Xenomorph staring down at me. It didn't look like the ones that I saw before, I moved my head from side to side as it tried to kill me; it was strong . . . stronger than the ones that I fought. I turned my head and saw John running over to help me._

"_John no stay ba-"_

_I was cut short from the thing grabbing me by my neck and rising me up in the air, I grabbed its arm and tried to kick it; though I did get a better look at it. The thing looked it had the same kind of hair just like Montu . . . John stabbed it in its side; it tossed me aside as if I was weighted nothing. I coughed a little as I rubbed my now sore neck; I got up remembering it was John that helped me as I was running back to where I was before I almost ran into a tree and tripped a few times over the roots as tears started to form thinking only of the worst as I called out John's name._

"_John! John you better be in one piece and not dead when I get there!!!!!!!!!"_

_I yelled as I ran faster; it was hard to believe that thing tossed me this far. I made it to the clearing and saw that thing hunched over him I growled loudly as I ran to it, I gripped its hair and tugged, then ripped some of it out; it turned it's head then it's body where I can see that I was too late, it had already impaled one of my only friends in his head, I was now seeing red. I let out a really loud roar that shook to the core of my body and it backed up a little I took two steps as it took three and it let out a cry, as if calling for help. And just my luck . . . more came._

"_You ugly son of a bitch! I'll fuckin' kill you!"_

_I scream as I charged at it only to have a wave of them charge at me, I leaped over them and just as I was about to swing the spear down on it's head another jumped up from the left flank I let out a scream as its tail stabbed in my leg I pushed it off as soon as I hit the ground and stabbed it in its stomach, I saw the same blue light and I jump out of the way just in time. All that was left in front of me was this huge thing that tried to kill me, but killed John instead. I jumped down and at it from the rear ripping off its tail and using that as a weapon now it punched me in the jaw and jumped on me before I had the chance to roll away. I wasn't the second person to die; it was someone else, someone who I promised I would protect them from the monsters that lurked in the darkness._

"_DAD!!!!!!!!!!"_

_I was forced to watch as the Xenomorph killed him, no matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get this huge son of a bitch off of me. That was when it was thrown off of me, I saw my brother towering over me. I pushed past him as I slit its throat only to have its acid on me; I quickly took off my pants and shirt and ran to my dad and told Osiris to get John. I got there and tipped over my own two feet as I landed right beside him, I grabbed him in my arms._

"_Dad wake up! *I shake him* Come on dad wake up please!"_

_He stirs in my arms as he open his eyes I looked down at him._

"_My lovely Isis, my lovely daughter . . ."_

"_Please Dad don't speak, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise-I wasn't there to protect you like I said I'm so sorry! Dad please don't leave me too, I need you!"_

_He places his hand over my mouth to silence me._

"_Isis honey, I need for you to do something. I know you won't like it, but it's to keep you and everyone else safe." _

"_What is it Dad?"_

"_As my last wish I want you to live a long and good life that I wanted you to live, despite how you were reborn to; I will accept any man that you wish to marry whether it is a man or woman like me or a man like your brother. I need for you kill me, for something is growing in me as we speak, kill my brain, but keep my heart in tact so my love for you can live on; after you kill my brain I want you to shoot me right here . . . *he point right in between the middle of his rib cage* that's where it will bust out of my chest, I want you to kill it before it has the chance to do so."_

_He said as squeezes my hand in his._

"_You're asking something that I can't do; I can't do that you dad! You saved me and now you want-"_

"_And now it's your turn to save me, I can't leave this Earth in peace thinking that this thing inside me might hurt you."_

_He gave me his gun I looked at it, then to everyone around me, then to him._

"_I love you Daddy."_

_I whispered softly to him._

"_I love you too Isis."_

_I stood up as I laid him down and kissed his cheek one last time as did he. I shakily aimed the gun to his head and looked away as I pulled the trigger, hearing the bullet shatter his skull and leave some of his brains out made me want to throw up, but there was one more, I laid my hand right where he told me to I felt something move._

"_I'm so sorry Daddy."_

_I pull the trigger one more time; I let out a loud roar once more, and I cried my eyes out._

"_Isis, I'm sorry I wasn't able to move out of the way in time, I just wanted to help you."_

_John says to me, I hug him and held the gun to the back of his head._

"_I'm so sorry that his had to happen to you; I never wanted any of this John; I'm sorry."_

_I whispered into his neck._

"_It's ok; go ahead pull the trigger, the last thing I want on my mind is you being hurt or any of our friends."_

_He pulled me back and looked at me as tears were falling down his face; I cocked it back and was about to shoot him till it busted threw him and onto my face; I fell back with my finger on the trigger shooting at nothing really, I dropped the gun and tried to pull it off of me._

'_Am I going to die too?'_

I woke up in a cold sweat breathing hard and fast.

"Are you alright?"

Asked the man that sat across from us; I nodded my head. And just as I was about to lay back down the car stopped and the door opened, I took hold of Osiris' arm so that way he wouldn't jump out and kill them, I made a hand motion to tell him to ask Montu if he's alright and that we are here.

"Montu you there?"

He asked into his com-link.

"Yeah where else would I be?"

"Just asking for your sister, so she can calm down. Well she wanted me to tell you that we are here and get out, but be careful with it, they are crawling around everywhere."

"I see, I will do just that; make sure that Isis is ok at _all _times."

"Will do sir."

"Know that this is now part of your training; make sure that she stays safe and get my sire out."

"Yes sir!"

With that he nod his head towards me once, picked me up and got out of the car.

"Ash- Isis tell your friend that he has to put down and be handcuffed so that way he won't be tempted to hurt any of my workers."

He shook his head.

"It's alright, you can put me down."

He does and I took the handcuffs from the dude and placed it on him.

"I won't let them hurt you don't worry."

I whispered to the point that only he can hear.

"Do I have to wear one too mother?"

"No you do not, come with me please."

We follow while armed men form a circle around us. We walked down many halls and felt Montu somewhere around us which made me smile then we came to a room.

"This is where you'll be staying at Isis."

"What about him?"

"He will be in the room-"

"That will not do, where I am he will be right there next to me."

She had a flash of anger go across her face.

"Fine, let us move to a bigger room for the both of you."

We started walking down more halls and took an elevator up three floors then walked out to the third door on the right.

"Here's your room. Tell me Isis what is your friends' name?"

"Do you wish for me to tell them your name?"

He shakes his head.

"He does not want you to know his name yet."

Her grip on the door handle tightens as she opens the door for us.

A man walks up to us and asks:

"Lunch is ready to be severed, what would you two like?"

"Three pounds of raw meat for him; and some soup and three bowls of rice for me."

He wrote down what I wanted.

"And to drink?"

"Grape for me, and . . ."

I look to him.

"That dark fizzy stuff that you made me drink."

I nodded.

"And Pepsi for him."

He nodded and wrote down the things I said and walked out without another look; while we walked into the room.

"We will need all the weapons that you both carry."

Osiris was about to throw a fit and growled loudly which triggered everyone around him to aim their guns at us.

"Sorry, but we must."

I gave them my weapons while I took them off of the growling humanoid.

"Quiet down are else they will shoot you again."

He does, and I gave them the rest of the weapons.

"The armor too."

I sit him down to take them all off; it took three of them to carry it and then they left us.

"Your lunch will be ready soon, in the mean time you two will stay in this room."

My mother said to me as I hid the mask so that way they wouldn't take that too, after all we need that. The door closes and he stood up and looked around the room.

"Do you want me to take out the cameras and microphones?"

"Yes please."

He started yelling and screaming and I ran into the bathroom as he took his rage out on the all of the cameras and microphones that we had in the room; I poked my head out when he quieted down.

"Is it ok now?"

"Yeah, I feel so much better now."

"Sorry that you have to be half naked, but I was able to keep this."

I say as I pulled out his mask, I held it to my face.

"Montu, what's the plan now?"

"You mean to tell me that you didn't-"

"I told you ahead of time that I didn't plan this far ahead, that the two of you have to come up with something."

"By the Gods who goes in with a half baked plan?!"

"Well just help me think and stop that?"

"Get food first, let them question you, and then ask where Sire is; and we'll see how that will work out."

"Don't blow this place up till we find Osiris armor and weapons."

I say to him.

"He got that taken away?!"

"It was either that or we would be separated, and who know what they could have done to me if he didn't give it to them."

"Fine!"

"Just do some ninja skills and look for them, but don't take them; take them when it's time to blow this shit up. But there are a few people that I plan on killing before we do; and the woman that brought me into this world is off limits to everyone. Got that?!"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Alright will someone is coming with some food, do you want any?"

I ask him as I was bending over to hide the mask.

"No I ate before any of this happened."

"Alright, we'll keep in touch, over and out."

I place the mask under the bed once more as the door opened.

"Here's your food; I hope it's to your liking."

"What is your name sir?"

" . . . It's Thomas."

"Thank you Thomas; would you like to stay and talk to us?"

He looks at Osiris then to me, I could smell the fear leaking off of him.

"Tell me James what is it that you're afraid of?"

He turns away from us as he placed the food on the table.

"And please do not lie to me, we can tell if you are, and when you are not"

He stops and looks at us.

"If you may, close the door and have a seat please?"

I ask quietly, which he does.

"What if I say the wrong thing and your friend will kill me? He is a deadly weapon as is without all that stuff that they took off of him."

I giggle a little.

"Do not worry; he will not hurt you that is unless you hurt me."

He takes a deep breath and lets it out loudly.

"Why are you talking to this ooman?"

Osiris as he looks James over.

"Just something to do to pass the time is all."

I say as I pat the spot right next to me.

"Well since you know my name, what are your names?"

"He doesn't want anyone here to know of his name, and my name is Isis."

I say as his eyes brighten up just a bit.

"So you are named after the Egyptian Goddess?"

I nod my head, as I got up to walk to the table to eat while we talked; after we were done eating, he stayed and didn't leave till it was 3 hours till dinner time, which he took our order.

"That human lives; save him."

"Why is it that you want him to live?"

"He reminds me of my dad, that's why."


	3. Second Father

_**Sin Like an Angel**_

It's been three days and yet no one came to question us like we thought they would, I'm about to go insane from not doing anything, but talking and eating. Just as I punched a huge hole in the wall mother came in.

"I hope you had enough time thinking to yourself; now it's time to have a talk, come with me."

We follow her as I was riding on Osiris' back; we came to a stop at the end of the hall I hopped down and the three of us walked in and the questioning started, but not much was said; that was till I asked about my past, the past that was forced out of my hands.

"So can I see him?"

I ask quietly.

"See who?"

"My second father."

"And who are the other ones?"

She asked as she raised a brow.

"My first one being the man that help brought me into this world, the second is the one that you guys injected his DNA into me, and my last one is the one that had took care of me for such a long time, James Robison; you do remember who he was right?"

"Of course I do, it was me that assigned him to watching you; how is he?"

She asks as she leans in waiting for my answer.

"He's dead; he died a few years back . . . I didn't protect him like I said I would have. Can I see my second father now?"

I ask after shaking my head from the horrible thoughts of that faithful night. She gets up and goes for the door.

"Both you and your bodyguard can see him; since I don't think that I can separate the two of you unless we put him back to sleep; but I don't think that you'll be too happy about that."

He growls a little, while she backs up just a bit.

"Lead the way mother."

Once we are there, around the doors there are about four guards each, and there about three doors that you have to get through; I was brought to him, my Sire was bound and placed into a glass like tomb. He started growling once he saw my mother, but stopped as he eyes fell onto Osiris and me.

"Can we have some time alone with him?"

I ask her as I purred softly towards my Sire.

"You will have an hour with your father."

She says as she smiles and walks out the doors; after hearing the last door close behind her I ran to where he was.

"Tell me this much first, do you hate me?"

I ask him as I stood a few inches away from his confinement.

"Why would I? You are apart of me, you did not ask for this you were but a suckling. You are my offspring. But what are you doing here, I thought you died."

He says as he looks me over.

"A man saved my life and I repaid him by being a loyal daughter to him, but he died a few years ago. So what do I call you? Do I call you Father, Dad, Daddy, or Sire?"

He avoids the question.

"Who are you Unblooded Warrior?"

"I am Osiris, sir; your son Montu placed in charge of taking care of the Princess while we get you out of here."

He looks to me and I nod my head; and Osiris tells Dad of our plans.

". . . So now Montu knows where to find you and he will get you out of here, but there is something that you need to know; Princess Isis had made a request."

"So that's what my daughter's name is, it suits you dear."

I smile and he nods his head for Osiris to finish what he was saying.

"That two oomans go untouched, one being the woman that brought us here, her mother; she wants to kill her, and another being a man named Thomas."

"Why keep him alive Isis?"

My Dad asks.

"The reason why is because he reminds of the man that saved me, my Daddy; he saved me, he nursed me; and treated me as if I was of his kind."

"I will comply with your wish."

An hour later my mother comes back to get us out.

"Remember the plan sir and all will go well."

Osiris says as we leave and I turn my head a little as Makhai, my Dad laughed, which in turned made me smile.

"Good night, Sire."


	4. Plan in Action

_**Sin Like an Angel**_

When we got to our room and after mother left Montu emerge from the bathroom.

"Dude man how long have you been in there?"

I asked as I ran to hug him.

"When the two of you were walking out of the door leaving Sire, so I was not here that long; how was your talk with him?"

"It's something that I know that I won't forget; he is a very nice man . . . even though technically I'm not really his daughter; he accepted me as if I was his own."

I say as we sat down, Osiris cleared his throat.

"He came up with a plan, but I'm not too sure that you'll like it, I didn't like it nor did he . . ."

"What is it?"

He asks as he stands up and walks over to us.

"One of the oomans that were in there really took a liking to your sister. She can act like she wants him to be her mate, while I am in one of those tube things that he's in. We'll both go crazy and bust up out of there, and then we save the ooman Thomas, and leave her mother alone while she deals with her . . . and after she's done with her we blow this place up, but we will have our little fun while she's busy with the bitch."

He finishes as he tries to hide behind me.

"I didn't come up with it; your Sire did, so I do as I am told."

Osiris said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing, till we break out."

Nothing else was said, nothing else needed to be said at all after that, Montu hid in the bathroom again when Tom came in to bring us our food. Then the three of us went to sleep after that, with the thought of being with family, destroying those that took that from us still fresh in our minds. After when had breakfast the next morning we were going to put our plan into action. Osiris threw a fit, started trashing the room and then tore out of our room and snapped a person in half and threw their body in different directions; I "tried" to stop him but he just tossed me aside like I weighted nothing leaving a huge crack in the wall; six people showed up and shot Osiris up with darts and brought the two of us into the same room that Sire is in. They did X-rays on me just to be sure that everything was fine, which it was.

"I will escort you back to your room Miss. Isis."

"That's OK, I'll stay here till the two of them wakes up. I want him to be sure that I'm not dead."

I waited, keeping my mind busy with all the thoughts of what is to become of this man and everyone else in this Gods forsaken building, I ended up falling asleep; but was wakening up to someone purring.

"You should have never done that. Now they won't let you out no matter how I try to talk to them."

I say to him as I walk closer to his glass case.

"You know you almost killed me when I tried to stop you."

He looks down and my Dad wakes up and sees the both of us, then spots the guy with a needle and starts hissing.

"Ma'am, I need to draw blood from you, for us to run test."

I sit down on the bed that he pointed too.

"It's ok Daddy, I'll be fine; he won't do anything to hurt me. And you calm down you already killed like 12 people."

"They seem very protective of you Isis."

He stabs the needle in my arm and I whence, causing the two to growl out.

"You don't need to be so rough you know."

I say softly, as he pulls out the green blood and sets it down on the table and pushes me down on the bed with him on top of me.

"It's all thanks to you that I haven't got any for the past few years. And not getting fucked for such a long time, I am willing to fuck any bitch that moves. You just happened to be the one to end up alone with me."

I tried to scream, but he blocks it off by forcing his mouth onto mines, then he started to take my clothes off, and that's when Sire broke out and Osiris right after him. Osiris got to him first and threw him off of me while Sire stood in front of me and let out a loud roar; that was the signal that the plan was on and rolling. A few seconds later Montu comes rushing in with Sire's and Osiris' armor, and he hands me all the weapons that he got for me.

"Remember the woman that kept you here is off limits, I will deal with her; and Thomas is not to be harmed in anyway, keep him safe."

They all nod as we rush out of the room.


	5. Mother Dearest

Osiris stayed by my side as directed by Sire, while the other two went their own ways. The alarms went off and once more a robotic-like voice breaks through . . .

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION IN THE BUILDING! ALL PERSONAL MUST EVACUATE THE BUILDING; THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH IN SECTOR 3 AND IN SECTOR 8, THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

And it drones on from there, we turned a corner and was greeted by a bunch of people that asked us questions, stabbed us with needles, and tortured us.

"Ladies first, Princess Isis."

Osiris said, while I smirked wickedly and charged at them with the quickness. Busting in their skulls, snapping them in half, ripping off their limbs, and have their blood shower of me.

'Now this is something I can get use to.'

"Where to now?"

Osiris asked after the last of my kill was dead.

"We look for my 'Dearest Mother' and we have my Sire and brother watch as I toy with my prey."

He nods his head and leads the way breaking people as I rode on his back.

"Montu, the Princess has requested that you and your Sire will bare witness to her kill."

He says into his com-link.

"Gladly, I already told Sire and he is a lot closer to you than me; but don't start the show till I get there."

We find her in her office about to leave in the lower levels.

"Sorry Mother Dearest, but you cannot leave just yet, Hold her, and make sure she doesn't have any weapons on her."

Osiris nods his head and grabbed her by her neck; he pulled off her shoes, pulled out a little gun from her pants.

"To make things easier for all of us, strip her of her clothes."

He does just that and then tied her to a chair, my brother and Sire walks in.

"We're here for the show Isis."

I smiled wickedly, and untied her, blocking off any chance of her escaping.

"Tell me dear _Mother_, how does it feel when the tables are turned? Where you are now the prey and we are the hunters; why did you do this to Sire, to me?"

I say as I circle her, eying her.

"We did this so you could fight off the Xenomorphs and these Predators that you're with! You were re-born to fight for us, to listen-"

"To your every command? Am I right?"

I cut her off by asking, she nods her head, I kick the back of her knees, and as she was falling I caught her by the hair.

"You cannot control a living human/Yautja being . . . no matter how hard you try! All you'll get out of it is either rebellion or a complete slaughter fest!"

I slam her body into the near by wall, slamming her head into it. I stopped after a while and asked Sire if I could use his whip; Osiris tied the woman, so she was hanging from the ceiling by her ankles. I spun her body around as I whipped her; I found a button on the bottom of the hilt of the whip, I pushed it and watched as electricity grew along with sharp edges; I made it wrap around her body and smiled at hearing her scream and cry.

"Isis, I'm sorry I should have never done this to your Sire, to you, James, and your real father. I'm sorry; I should have been a real mother to you."

"Damn right you are sorry!"

I pushed the button again and hand the whip back to my Sire.

"Dad-Sire, tell me, how do our kind kill worthy prey?"

I see him smile, he pats my head.

"We skin them alive, and your brother will show you how to get the skull and spinal cord out all at once."

I smiled and turned to face her, she starts to scream and thrash around.

"Don't make things harder for me woman."

I gripped her led and dug my (now) long claws into her skin and ripped it off.

"Like this?"

"No Princess, we use a knife."

"But this is more fun for me."

I went to the different parts of her body, her screams brought back unwanted and forgotten memories, and I then ripped her face off.

"Montu, how do I get the skull and the spinal cord out?"

He placed my hand where it's supposed to go and I ripped it out in one swift motion.

"My little sister's first trophy."

"I'm proud to call you my daughter."

I smiled at the prize that I was given; I turned to my hopeful bodyguard.

"Do you eat it too? I really don't want to do that."

He laughs at me, and crosses the room.

"No, Princess Isis, you don't. You just skin them and take their skull, and it's a bonus if you get the spinal cord, nicely done; who would have thought that a Princess could do something like this?"

"Thanks . . . I guess. Now to find Thomas, blow this shit up, and leave before back up comes."

Osiris followed after me as I ran pass my new family and into the halls, we checked the kitchen area, no one was there, but there was an uncooked turkey just lying there; which Osiris gladly took. We went through all the room and just found dead bodies in each that was till we made it to our room; I found him sitting on the bed with a gun in his hand, I smiled seeing him unharmed but Osiris growled at the weapon he was holding.

"Osiris, that's enough."

"But Princess, he has a weapon."

"I know there was something different about you to him."

Thomas stated as I slowly walked over to him.

"Isis, you are a beautiful creation; I hope you and your family get out of here alive."

"We are, and so are you. Sire isn't going to start the timer till Osiris and I get back to him with you alive."

"Such irony in the name . . . I will show you the safest and quickest way out of here."

"Thank you Thomas."

"Put the gun down and come with us; both Montu and the Princess' father aren't known to wait."

Osiris said, Thomas never heard him speak was taken back, but nodded none the less. Osiris led the way back to where my father and brother were waiting.

"Is this Ooman Thomas?"

"Indeed it is Sire."

"So we can go now?"

My brother asked.

"Thomas knows the safest and fastest way out of here."

"How long will it take to get out of here?"

Sire asked him as he readied his wrist bracelet.

"A little over seven minuets, end we should be at the surface."

We all looked at each other; Sire pulled something off his bracelet and dropped it on one of the dead bodies.

"The clock is ticking now Thomas. It's time to go."

I say to him; Osiris lets me ride on his back, and Monte carried Thomas, with him pointing the way. Halfway out of the building Monte stopped, punched in some numbers and took the bomb off his bracelet.

"We now have less than 40 seconds to get out."

"Son of a fucking bitch! Run faster man! Run I don't want any of us to be fucking burnt marshmallows!"


	6. Mission Success

_**Mission Success **_

We made it out the door, the ground starts to shake; the three Yautjas ran faster, the building exploded and the force of it knocked them off their feet and me off Osiris back and I got stuck in a near by tree.

"Can someone please get me down, I'm a little stuck."

I saw Sire and waved, he punched the tree a few times and I was lowered with each one. Osiris reached for me, and I reached out to him and I was brought down.

"Now what will you do Thomas?"

I asked as I dusted myself off and walked up to him.

"All I know is that I need to get out of this country, but I don't know where to go."

I sat down in front of him on a nearby boulder.

"I think I know the perfect place for you to hide."

His head popped up and he looked at me.

"And where would that be Isis?"

"Why the Philippines of course. You have over 1,000 islands to choose from."

"But how will I get there?"

I look to Montu.

"Oh no, there will be no Oomens on my ship!"

"But I'm half human, and plus, it's all thanks to him that we got out there quickly."

"You're a different story; you are my sister."

"But we are in debt to him Montu; he could have turned us in."

"Spoken like a true Princess."

My temporary bodyguard said.

"Since you put it that way."

Montu punched in the numbers angrily, and we all sat and waited.

"I'm hungry."

I say as I turned onto my back in the tall grass, it's been a whole hour and the ship has yet to show up.

"Something's coming."

I say as I pop up.

"The ship's almost here."

Montu says from his spot in the tree, I looked up at him then to my Sire, I get up and walk over to him and sit down next to him.

"I'm glad that we found you alive Sire. Montu was looking for the both of us for a very long time. What would life be like for us when we get to where we're going? Do we live on the Home-world?"

He looks down at me with his bright golden orbs.

"I am proud to know that my off-springs with through all of this to save an old man. Life might be hard for you Isis; not many will like having a hybrid as their Princess. But I will make sure that they do not harm you in any way. We don't live in the Home-world; but we go there often. When would you like to go?"

"When I learn a lot more than I know now about our way of life."

The air around us begins move about.

"There's the ship."

"Your Highness, Princess, Ooman Thomas come over here please."

We do, Thomas comes over to where we are as well. The ship comes into view and un-cloaked and landed.

"Well come on, we're going somewhere are we not."

My brother says to us, I nodded and grabbed both Thomas and Osiris' hand and led the way back to the ship. Unknown to me that my father was smiling at my antics.


	7. A Place Found

We boarded the small (big . . . but small compared to Sire's ship based on what Montu told me.) ship; Montu made me come with him to the control room and he pulled up the map of the world, I found out that it was like a touch screen. I pointed out the area as to where Thomas will be living. Thomas, Osiris, and Sire came into the room; Thomas was eating some of the turkey that Osiris took from the laboratory that we just blew up.

"This is one of the many islands that you can live on in the Philippines. The places marked in green are the places that you really shouldn't live in. The places marked in blue are the safest places that you can live in."

I say as Montu zooms in on the island.

"What's wrong with living in the green zones?"

Thomas asks me as I rise from my seat.

"Because, that's where the US put their military forces. They are there in the most dangers areas, where protest and un-ruling killing are likely to be."

"And the Blue Zones provides what?"

"The Blue Zones provide safety and coverage. And even if they were to deploy their forces there it could take up about 3 months to find you; but word travels fast when the military is there, and that should give you more enough time to high tail it out of that area and move into a different Blue Zone. Montu went through the trouble of rewiring this for you."

I hand him what looked like a mini laptop.

"What is this?"

"I guess you can call it a laptop, but really its what our kind calls a data pad. With this you can pull up what is Green and what is Blue before you make your move. Not only that but it will show you the likely route that the military are likely to take. Don't worry it's in English. So where would you like to go Thomas?"

He looks down at the data pad looking at all the Blue Zones and seeing how far they are from the Green Zones; he then looked back up at us.

"I would like to live in Taungoh."

(Taungoh is one of the many islands found in the Philippines.)

"Good choice, but know this, do not drink the water; it's not safe. Not only that but medical supplies are limited. But you are a doctor so it shouldn't be too bad for you."

He nods his head.

"You all can leave; I have work to do now."

Montu says to us, we leave.

"Princess your food is ready when you wish to eat."

Osiris says to me, I nod my head and walk to where the kitchen is found. I took both of the turkey legs; put some good smelling seasons on it and cooked it till it was medium rare. I took it out and began to eat. Thomas sat down beside me.

"I would like to thank you Princess Isis."

"No need to thank me, we are just repaying you."

"You could have just left me to fend for myself."

"We could have killed you, but we didn't; you could have turned us in, but you didn't."

He couldn't find a way around the logic that I just used on him; Sire walks in, I bow my head and offer him a turkey leg, which isn't something that I normally do. I love turkey legs; they are the best part of the turkey. He takes it and seats right beside me.

"Ooman Thomas would you please give me time to talk to my offspring?"

He stands up and bows awkwardly and leaves, but walks back to ask where to go, I told him just go to the lounge. I looked to my Sire as he finished the leg that I just handed him, he clears his throat and I look to him.

"Are you willing to leave all these behind and come with us Isis?"

"I really have nothing left . . . I had to leave everything a long time ago; and I don't want my friends that I had to go through the things that we all went through. So really I have no choice anymore."

I said the last part quietly, looking the other way.

"Daughter you always have a choice; no matter what people tell you."

He stands up and I look up at him.

"Don't let anyone tell you other wise. You are Princess Isis of the Yajuta race."

A small smile crawled its way onto my face.

"Thank you Sire, that means a lot to me; it really does."

I say as I stood up and hugged him. He hugged back, but it was kind of "what am I suppose to do?" kind of hug, and then patted my head.

"Get some sleep we've had a long day."

I nod my head, bowed and left. I found Thomas asleep. I poked him a few times and he wakes up. And follows me, Osiris showed him to the room that he'll be staying in for the night and Osiris gave me his room and slept in the lounge. I took a shower and dried off and laid down in the bed.

"Today really was a long day . . . I wonder what life would be like for me now. I wonder how Ben and Nate are right now. I really do miss them."

I whisper to myself as I turned in the bed and went to sleep; dreaming of what happened in the pass; and what could happen in the future.


	8. Language Barrier,Broken

I woke up to someone banging on the door, I wrapped the sheets around and was about to open it.

"Fuck man, how do you open this thingy?"

"Just punch in the code that I told you last night."

"I don't remember it."

"Fine, I'll open it for you."

It opens and there's Osiris standing right by the door.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We will be landing soon; get ready."

"Sure thing man."

I say as I turn around, but stop.

"Where are the other clothes at?"

He walks in and goes to the closet and pulls the box that was well out of my reach and places it by the bed. I hear him let out a low purring sound as I get closer to him, and I rise a brow at this.

"I'll just be leaving now."

I nod my head and he walks out, after he gave me the code again, which I wrote down this time. I fixed the bed and got into the shower got out 15 minuets later and walked into the room and dug through the box I made a tube top and a skirt out of the cloth that I found and walked out of the room and into another room where I did some . . . things. I then walked out and into the lounge where I found Thomas, he stands up when he saw me; I could smell the nervousness that he was giving off.

"Is there something wrong Thomas?"

"No, just a little nervous is all."

I cocked my head to the side.

"Well I never been to this place before, I don't even know the language at all."

"Well . . . I think Osiris can help you with that. Osiris where are you man?"

He shows up with food in his hand and hands one to Thomas and myself.

"Is there something else that you need Princess?"

"It seems that I didn't think this all the way through."

I say as I sit down on one of the overly stuffed pillows.

"He maybe able to hide there, but there will be a huge language barrier for him; is there anyway that we can fix this?"

He thinks on this for a while then turned to Thomas and made him walk with him after he finished his food and I just sat there, not really wanting to get up; I really do need to get more sleep. I put the dirty dishes away and fell asleep in the lounge.

"Isis wake up."

"No, go away; I don't want to go to school."

I mumble into the pillow.

"Isis get up, we landed!"

Montu screams in my ear.

"Fuck man no need to scream shit!"

I throw the pillow at his face. I get up and go into kitchen to go and wash my face off. I walk out and to where everyone is.

"Isis I want to see if this works."

Thomas says as I come into view.

"How are you doing today Princess Isis?"

He speaks to me in Tagalong; I smirk and answer him back.

"Good work Osiris, I didn't know that you can do this."

He nod his head in approval. Montu shows up and pushes a button and we heard something opening; we walk to where the ramp is and we were welcomed to the smell of food, and rain. I step off the ramp with Thomas.

"Welcome to your new home Thomas."

"It looks like it's been untouched by the world."

He says in awe at the natural beauty that is found here in this island.

"Thank you so much Princess Isis, Prince Montu, and King Makhai; I really do hope that we can meet again."

"We will be able to keep in contact with you. That is if you keep the data pad and don't lose it."

I say to him, Sire comes up from behind me and walk up to Thomas, who bows to him.

"Ooman Thomas, for the sacrifice that you have made to insure the safety of not only my daughter but for everyone of our race you will be marked as if you were one of our own."

"Marked?"

I whispered to Montu, he just points to Sire.

"With this it will be known that you or your family, should you ever have one will not be hunted; it shows that you faced the odds and pulled through. With this mark it will be known that you are one of us."

Sire pulled something from his belt that held many things, and placed the mark Thomas' forehead, the same mark that Montu and he carry.

"May you live a long life; Warrior."

I smirk at that, I now know what that mark means, Sire walks back up the ramp, and I walk up to Thomas and hand him a bag.

"I went the trouble of pulling all your money from all your bank accounts. Though I had a little trouble, it worked though."

I said to him as I hand him his bag, I then gave him a big hug.

"I wish you luck on your new life."

"If you do not wish to fry, then I suggest that you move far away from the ship."

Montu says as I walk pass him and back onto the ship. I wave one last time as did he, and then he ran like the devil was right behind him and stopped a safe distances away. The ramped came back up; I let out a small sigh and walked back into the lounge.

Montu joins me soon after.

"I really hope that he has a good life."

He doesn't say anything, just looks at me.

"Is there something that you need to do here before we leave?"

I thought this over; it took me a minuet before I came up with my answer.

"Well there is this one thing, but we need to go back to California for this."

He nods his head and went to the control room, well that's my guess; I then went back to Osiris room, found him there sleeping and I joined him, not really wanting to wake him up, quietly I slid into bed. Just as REM started to kick in something heavy landed on me.

"Get off please."

My voice was muffled by his chest, I tried to move, but his body was too big, I then tried to pull his dreads, but I couldn't reach it, so I bit him and he jerked up and looked down at me as his blood was in my mouth and on my face. Their blood taste worst then humans.

"Sorry, you wouldn't get up."

"Why are you here?"

"Well I was sleeping, till you rolled over on me."

"I'll go sleep in the lounge again."

"Nah, that's alright. You can sleep here, like you did before; just as long as you don't kill me in my sleep that is."

I say the last part as a joke, and he lies back down and I curl up in a ball and fall back to sleep, sometime during my sleep I woke up and pulled off my clothes, sleeping in only my underwear; totally forgetting that Osiris was there, I lay back down and went right back to sleep.


	9. Let It Burn

I felt something warm by me, so I pulled it closer; having a sweet, sweet dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt something warm wrap around me pulling me closer to the warmth. I tried to turn around and get up, but it held on tighter, and then I felt the thing that I was up against moving back and forth off of me; my eyes snap open and I look down and it was Osiris, I screamed and rolled out of the bed the covers still on me. Osiris popped up and looked around, one of my legs still on the bed while the rest of me was on the floor.

"The hell are you doing?!"

"I was sleeping."

"You were fucking, humping me in your sleep, the hell were you dreaming about?! You know what don't answer that question."

There was a knock on the door. The both of us looked at it then at each other.

"Isis get up we landed 3 miles away from your house."

It was my father, and I'm looking around trying to find something.

"Oh shit man, of fucking shit! What are we gonna do?! If Sire sees this, he's gonna have my head and your balls hanging up somewhere!"

"Isis? Is Osiris in there, I can't find him anywhere."

"Fuck!"

This time Osiris said this.

"What are we to do?"

"Uh, ok I got an idea."

I held the covers to my body pulled the pillow down on the floor and pulled him to lie down.

"Turn around."

He does, I grab the clothes that I was wearing yesterday and the clean clothes that I had washed last night; and ran into the shower.

"Isis I'm coming in."

"Shit fuck!"

I whispered harshly as I made a mad dash to the shower to turn it on. After I was in the safe zone I locked the door, and jumped it hitting my head on the wall.

"Shit!"

Right after I said that he came in.

"Osiris where is my daughter and why are you in here?"

With sleep thick in his voice Osiris answered him.

"She's in the shower. She made me sleep on the floor."

"Why?"

I was standing by the door listening in on what he was saying.

"If I was to sleep in the same bed as her, you would get the wrong idea and by what Princess Isis said: 'hang my balls on your wall along with her head,' that is why."

I don't hear anything after that.

"Good answer, well tell her to hurry up we're waiting on her."

I then heard his footsteps going towards the door.

"If I ever find you in the same bed with my daughter I will have more than your 'balls' hanging from my wall."

With that the door opened and closes. I walk back in the shower and got out after a few minuets fully dressed.

"Your turn."

It was kind of awkward standing there.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna leave now."

I said as I walked out of the room. And walked down the hall.

"ISIS!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, slowly I turned my head and there was Montu.

"Yes?"

"Where's Osiris?!"

"In the room, why?"

"What room?"

"His room."

"Were you in there too?"

I nod my head.

"What were the two of you doing?"

"I was sleeping on the bed, and he was on the floor."

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"If he did, do you think I'll be walking around right now, I would be in there cleaning up the mess."

He doesn't say anything else just walks pass me. But stops and asks me one more thing.

"What is he doing now?"

"Shower, you can join him if ya like."

I say as I walk pass him, I laugh and go to the kitchen. I walk out and bump into Osiris.

"Hey how it going?"

"Good, how about you Princess?"

"Real good, care to join me in the lounge?"

He nods his head and follows right behind me after he gets what he wants to eat.

"Sorry about what happened."

"It's all right, no harm done; it's not like you did on purpose."

He nods his head and we eat, talk, and laugh about stuff. Montu walks in and sits down and clears his throat.

"We are leaving in a little bit, so if you two are done I can let the ramp down."

"Well I'm done. Come on let's go!"

I say as I jump up and run to the kitchen throwing away my trash. I ran back out a smile on my face, the ramp was brought down, and I ran out before it touched the ground.

"Isis, stop that's not wise to do that."

I don't listen to who ever that was, and jumped off the ramp and kept running, I ran all the way to my house, the one where I met my brother for the first time. I hopped the fence and placed my hands on my knees as I was trying to catch my breath, shortly after I was joined by three more. I looked up at my house, seeing that it's the same how we left it. I walked up to it slowly I looked threw the window that Montu flew through that very night. I open the back door and walked in, looking at the kitchen, the bodies of the stupid dick heads were gone, the floor still had a hole in it; I walked through the whole entire first floor like that, memories rushing back as I felt tears grow in my eyes, I didn't bother to wipe them away, it would be like trying to wipe away all that I love and hold dear; I walked up the stairs that are now covered in dust.

"Isis . . ."

I turn my head and saw Sire holding Montu back and shaking his head. I kept on walking and stopped at my father's room. Slowly I walked in.

"It's just the way that you left it father, but now it's all dusty."

I walk out of that room as more tears began to flow. I then walked to my room and on my bed I found a box with a letter on it. I opened it and read it, it was from father, John was supposed to give this to me, but Nate and Ben had left it here for me instead. I pulled out the key that I wore on my necklace and I was about to open it, but thought about it.

"I'll wait. I'm just going to grab some of my things and go, before I change my mind."

Which I did, I shook my big bag out of the dust, screamed when a big spider landed on my head, then killed it, I grabbed my clothes and stuffed it in there along with things that I know that I can't be without anymore. I pulled down the present that John gave me; I opened it and put on the clothes that he got me when he went to Las Vegas. I rubbed myself down in baby oil and put on the tight black leather pants and the purple leather tube top with black strings here and there, I put on the boots to match them, and from under my bed I pulled out the short sword that my father got me, and the two fans that my three best friends got for me; telling me that it reminded them of me. Small and pretty, but deadly as can be. I smiled as more tears came down; after I was done I went down to the basement and pulled out the two things of gasoline and started pouring it around the house. After I grabbed the photo album, and all the pictures in the house that is, I then went outside dropped my stuff off by my brother and started pouring it around the outside part of the house. As I was about to set it on fire I heard two footsteps coming my way, I turned my head and saw both Nate and Ben. I met them half way jumping into both their arms.

"I can't believe that you're here, I thought you died or something man!"

Nate said as he picked me up and spun me around.

"I'm so glad to see you Isis!"

I cry harder, and I held onto the both of them.

"I missed you guys so much! How did you know to come here?"

I said as I nearly choked on each word.

"We're going to college here soon, and we wanted to see if this placed changed any."

"Not really, just really dusty, and those dick head's bodies are gone."

"Who's the really big guy?"

"That would be my Sire . . . Father."

I say as I wipe my eyes and nose.

"What are you doing now?"

"Bout to burn down the house."

They nod their heads they walked beside me, each of us holding a match; we let it up at the same time. And dropped it at the same time as well.


	10. No Regrets

We stood back as the house quickly caught on fire, tears flowing now as I fell to my knees. Cursing all those that made this happen to me, to us, to Father, to John. I started pounding the ground, with each punch the ground shook. My two friends held onto my arms and rubbed my back trying to make me feel better.

"It's going to be okay Isis, I promise. It will be okay don't worry."

Ben whisper in my ear.

"You say that now, but look at what happen to John and my Dad! John's mom had a fucking nervous break down! All because of me if you guys never met me, all this wouldn't have happen! It's my entire fucking fault!"

I scream at them as I stood up throwing their hands off of me, Nate slaps me.

"Sorry, but you needed that. Thinking that its all your fault, we all played a part in this shit! We chose to stick around, you didn't make us."

He grips me and starts shake me lightly.

"If we really didn't care about you, do you really think that we would be here right now?! Don't you think that we would have left you behind four years ago?! Isis open your damn eyes, we care about you! We both love you like a little sister; we don't ever want to hear you say that again. Do you hear me?!"

Nate was crying now; I bit the inside of my lip and hugged him crying.

"Thank you, thank you both so much."

I said as he held me tight, Osiris roughly pulls him off of me and holds him in the air.

"No Osiris, he's right; I really did need that. Please put him down."

He drops him.

"Come on we need to get going, King Makhai's ship is coming towards Earth now; we need to meet them."

Osiris says to me, I nod my head; the two humans grab my hand as the three of us along with the three Yajutas started to walk back to the ship; my two best friends and I talking about the good times, throwing some inside jokes here and there.

"Well here we are my lady."

Nate says to me as he lets my hand drop.

"You promise to keep in touch right?"

Ben asks as he too lets my hand drop.

"You guys still have the data pads that Montu gave you right?"

They nod their heads; the ramp begins to make its decent.

"Well I guess this is good bye then Isis."

"No, it's a 'I'll see you later'. I'll come and visit as soon as I can."

"Can we come and visit you too?"

I look to my Sire and he nods his head.

"They should be marked Sire, they showed great strength during their first battle with the kiande amedha."

Montu says as he steps next to our father.

"Well then why didn't you do it?"

Sire questions.

"I think they would like it bring higher honor if the King of the Yajutas should mark them."

He says Sire nods his head and got the thing out from his belt again; I told the two what this mark means and what it means to wear it among our kind.

"That's fucking sweet! Warrior Ben . . . has a nice ring to it!"

"But not as nice as Warrior Nate . . . Nate the Warrior yeah that one's better."

They stood still as my Sire stepped up to them, he marked them, giving them the same speech he did with Thomas, but this time he placed the mark on their left shoulder.

"May you live a long life. And Ooman, if you do that to my daughter again I will have you head as one of my many trophies hanging from my wall."

"It will never happen again sir."

"For your sake it better not."

"Daddy, no need to scare my friends away, play nice please."

He just makes a Yajuta's version of a "huff" then turned and walked up the ramp.

"Time to go off-spring; they are waiting."

"Okay Daddy."

"Isis, please leave with no regrets."

Ben said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm trying; I really am."

"Yeah, and you better keep in touch, or else I have to jack a rocket."

I laugh as I hugged him, and began to cry again. They both kiss me on the cheek at the same time.

"I'll see you later loves."

I say as I walk up the ramp.

"See you later Princess Isis."

They both say in unison, I make it inside of the ship.

"If I were you Oomans I would get away from the ship; or else you'll be fried."

They wave as they ran back, and we could hear the fire trucks rolling in now. I see my two best friends mouth the words "Good Luck" to me. The ramp closes and we begin to take off; I stand by the window looking at the Earth that kept shrinking. My eyes started watering up again.

"I don't regret anything. Dad, John; you'll see, I will make you proud!"


	11. Dry Your Eyes

"We will be at your new home soon . . . Like those two said: Everything is going to be all right. We'll help you through everything."

I laugh a little as my newly found father turned me around and wipe my eyes.

"Dry your eyes little one."

"No offence Dad, but you're not all that skilled at a pick me up speech. But thank you Dad, it means a lot to me. Now it's time to get ready; everyone will be happy to see their King alive and well."

He grunts and pats my head, and goes off down one of the many halls. I went to go find my brother, I found him; but he was talking to someone, so I waited by the door.

"Yes Isis?"

I poke my head around the corner.

"Are you busy Montu?"

"I can spare a minuet or two."

I walk in and stand right next to him.

"But do you have enough time to teach me how am I to act when I'm around Father?"

"Since it's you; I can give you as much time."

"I see what's going on here! No, get back to work; I'll go and find Osiris to help me."

I walk out hearing him mumble something along the lines of "females are too smart for their own good . . ." and I growl a little at him. Then went off to go and find Osiris, which I didn't, so I went into the room and was greeted by an ass . . . no really, it was an ass. Osiris ass at that is. I closes the door and walked back into the lounge.

'Awkward as shit man! But he does have a nice ass . . . I wonder if he has a V to go with that nice ass.'

I shake my head and slap myself.

'No, no bad Isis! He's your bodyguard . . . though he can guard it with something else. Oh my god the hell is my problem?! I'm sounding like a horny school girl!'

I see a hand wave in front of my face and I fall backwards; I sit up and see that it's Osiris, my face heats up a little.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

I ask as I bit my lip; something was going on and I don't know what it is, and it's making thinking hard for me. He let out a very low purring sound and that just sets me off right there.

"Uh . . . I have to go . . . to the bathroom."

I get up and run, but as I do, I smell something . . . it's something that I never smelled before. I then ran into Sire . . . which was like running into a brick wall . . . maybe even harder than that.

"Sorry Sire . . . could you teach me how I'm suppose to act when I am around you?"

"Act the same as if you were alone with your brother."

I nod my head and ran off to the bathroom.

"The hell is going on here man?!"

I brushed it all off, I dug through my bag and applied eye makeup, Chap Stick, and walked out of the room carrying my bags.

"How much longer till we board Sire's ship?"

"In a few, do you have your things ready?"

"Yeah I got them on me now."

I sat down in the chair next to him trying to work on my speaking. I got up after a while to get a drink of water, as soon I filled the glass the ship shook and I dropped the glass and fell on my ass; Osiris runs in.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just not use to being on a ship."

I say as I picked up the glass, I grabbed a huge chunk and the ship shook again making the glass dig into my skin. Osiris opens my hand and takes the glass out and cleans my hand for me, and then he wraps it up.

"I got it."

He cleans it up for me and I smile a little.

'You can be sweet when you want to.'

I think as I reach for my bags, but Osiris beats me to it

"It would be rude of me to have the Princess carry her bags."

We walk out the kitchen and saw Sire looking at himself in the mirror.

"Don't you look spiffy Sire?"

He turns and faces me, and I saw what he was having trouble with; so like a good daughter I helped him.

"There now, everything is better."

"Some Isis its time to go."

"Yes Sire."

Montu comes up and walks on his right and I walked to Sire's left and Osiris walks to the left of me, the ramp comes down and my heart beats faster.

"It will be all right Princess, I wont let anyone harm you. They have to kill me first to put their hands on you."

"Thank you Osiris."

The ramp touches the ground, Sire walks down first then Montu, Osiris and myself walks behind him, the crowd erupts in cheer seeing their King here after all these years, then when I came into view it stopped; but I kept walking with my head held high. Then something happened, Osiris had me under his arm and where I was just standing stood four knifes.

"Who dares tries to harm Princess Isis?!"

I lift my head up as someone moves from the crowd. Osiris sets me down and moved me behind him.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke? That is nothing but an Ooman and a female Ooman at that."

My father comes and sees what's going on, and Osiris stops growling as soon as he comes into his line of sight.

"What is going on here Osiris?"

"The one before us now just tried to impale your off-spring."

At this Makhai roared out at the one before us.

"You will treat my off-spring as if she was your Queen."

"That's all right Sire, no need to get all worked up over this. There's much work that is needed, and a lot of studying that is to be done."

"Let us take our leave daughter."

"Yes Sire."

"Look at her, does she not have a mind of her own? She has no honor-"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You dare question my honor?! You don't even know me! I killed a handful of kiande ameda, all without the proper training! Not only that but I killed the human that had done bad things to not only me, but of the Yajuta race, and here's her skull and spine."

"You could have found it and kept it for yourself."

I walk up to him, pushing pass Osiris.

"Why are you questioning my honor?!"

"Because you're not one of us; nor will you ever be accepted by our kind. I wouldn't be surprise if the Queen throws you out and makes you an Eta!"

"Fuckin' crabbed face dirty fucker, I'll teach you a thing or two of questioning my honor!"

I jump on him ripping his top mandible off and stabbed him in his right eye. He screams and throws me off of him, but Montu caught me.

"Stand down boy. Take him to the medical bay."

Sire says to both the one that threw me and someone in the crowd.

"I'm sorry Father-"

"Don't be, he questioned your honor. Not let us take our leave."

Montu puts me down and someone hands me my bags.

"Welcome to your new home Princess . . ."

"My name is Isis . . . and thank you, what is your name young warrior?"

"Kan'de."

I smile and take one of my bags, while Osiris took the other one, I then hopped on his back.

"Giddy up! *he doesn't move.* Mush?"

I grab two if his dreads, one in each hand; using it like it was a jump rope.

"Just start walking weirdo."

That smell comes again, but stronger and it was kind of different, like there was a lot of things giving off that smell, and I could smell the smell that I was giving off.

"Hey Osiris, what is that smell?"

There was a pause before he answered.

"It's mating season."

"Ah I see."

Something hit me, he could smell what I was giving off; I was making it hard for him; so I wiggle my way off of him.

"Sorry Osiris."

He stops and I bump into him. I peek around him and see some dude bowing in front of Sire.

"Glad to see you alive and well King Makhai; it's good to have you back."

I could hear something hidden in his voice though I couldn't pick it out.

"It's good to be back Arbitrator Eno'd."

"I heard from Prince Montu that you now have a daughter. You don't strike me as the male to mate with an Ooman, if I may say so myself; but what of your mate? Where is she, I can spell a nice female; but I don't see one."

Osiris steps a side and I walk up next to Sire; I place my right fist over my heart and bowed.

"So this is Princess Isis huh?"

I stand up straight and he takes a good look at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Arbitrator Eno'd."

I say in my native language, he purrs, but I growl a little at him.

"She has been taught well."

"If you'll excuse up, the four of us have much work to do."

Montu cuts in before something could happen. Sire leads the way, then stops in some room.

"Isis, I want you to pick one of the three to be your body guard."

"So I get two now? One is enough for me."

"No, you get one; one that has all ready taken their Chiva."

I make a pouty face, but half listen . . . it's not like I'll do it, I'll just play along with it for the time being. Hearing three different types of purrs both Sire and I growled loudly. They stood in one straight line.

"Pick which ever one you want."

I walk up to the first one I could hear the rumble that was coming from his chest, I glare at him and circled him, then went to the second one.

"Arm out please? Don't give me that look, just do it man."

He does and I jump up and hang on his arm, I jump down and circle him too; I then went to the next one.

"Arms up please, and stick your left leg out."

He does as he's told to doo; I feel his arms.

'Not much muscles there . . .'

I poke his leg.

'But he does have powerful legs.'

I "think" this over as I walked back over to Sire.

"Well I know who I want as my bodyguard."

He rises what would have been his eye brows . . . if he had any that is.

"And that would be?"

I face the three and did a dramatic pose and point in the different direction; I pointed to Osiris.

"Why him Isis? He isn't even Blooded yet."

"I know, but a bodyguard has to have some form of a bond with the bodyguard-ee . . . is that even a word?"

Osiris just shrugs his shoulders.

"Not only that, but Osiris been my body guard for four years now; I can trust him. Now for the three that you brought forward sounds nothing more than horn-dogs! Osiris hasn't done that to me, not in the four years that I've known him. So Sire would you please let me keep Osiris as my bodyguard; he does a great job for someone that hasn't been to their Chiva yet."

"Do you really put so much faith into an Unblooded? *I nod my head* I trust your judgment Isis. Osiris, show Isis to her new room."

"Yes Sir."


	12. Better

Osiris grabs my bags and leads me out into the hallways.

"Isis did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Of course Osiris, I wouldn't pull something like that out of my ass you know."

He nods his head and we went up to more and more levels, after the fifth one we stayed on that level; we walked pass a huge window where you can see the stars and planets so clearly, my room was right in front of it.

"Welcome to your new home Princess Isis."

He looks down at a piece of paper and punches in the code, the door opens, and this part of the room was huge, and I wasn't even inside my actual room yet!

"Who else shares this room with me?"

I say as we walk in through another set of doors.

"No one."

"No way! This is like big enough to fit in . . . like five or more people!"

"Well it's just what a Princess needs."

"Where will you be staying Osiris?"

"Down on the lower levels, where all the Unblooded are."

I nod my head and he placed my things down; I had him help me put my stuff up. . . Not because I needed it, because I really didn't; I just wanted him around is all. Then came the time to fix it up the way that I like it, which was a lot of fun; there was a buzz sound, I looked at the wall from where it came from and it was Montu. I opened the door to let him in.

"I see to it that you kids are getting along."

He eyes his best friend.

"Osiris, I know that the three of us are friends and all, but . . . I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you need to act like you really want to be her bodyguard as not a friend, but as a worker. I don't care what you guys do when people are not look- no wait never mind I do care. Just behave yourselves . . . the both of you."

I nod my head and he takes a look around my room.

"Your room is bigger than mines."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Your room is bigger than mines."

Osiris pointed out.

"Hey Osiris, can you show me how your living quarters are?"

He nods his head, but stops and look at his ranking officer.

"You may."

Montu says as the three of us walk out, I locked up my room with the new code that I put in.

"Dinner will be ready in 10."

We go down five levels and down what felt like a maze.

"How do you remember where to go in this place?"

"Time, which is something that we have when we're not training."

I nod my head and looked at all the things that are found here, just now noticing the light fog that was clinging to the ground.

"What's with the fog man?"

"To keep the ship at a constant temperature."

"I see."

"That's what I think at least."

I just shake my head and he points out their bathrooms and washrooms; then we went to where he sleeps. The room was as big as he one I had back on Earth, there stood four beds, two bunk beds at that.

"Which one is yours?"

"The bottom one right there."

I hop on it feeling it.

"A little too firm for me, how do you sleep on this?"

"We have different body structure than you do Princess."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"Come let me show you where we train."

"Let's go man! Lead the way!"

And so he does, we pass by a group of Young Bloods . . . Based on what he says; they stopped us,.

"Tell me Princess, how is that you came about? And how King Makhai came here after so long."

I lightly pushed pass Osiris.

"All that will be reveled once my Sire sees it fit to be so. It's not my place to tell you guys this."

The four of them nodded their heads and walked off; Osiris then starts walking, then stopped once we got to some over huge doors, the doors had carvings of three kiande amedha being killed by the Black Warrior. I trace my hands on it, Osiris looks down at me to see what I was doing, and after I was done I looked up at him.

"Sorry, it just looks nice is all."

He nods his head and opens the door, I was greeted by the sounds of metal clashing and light roars. We both walk in and saw four pairs of Unblooded Warriors sparing, and the Warrior that I met not too long ago teaching three more Unblooded Warriors something with the weapons that where lying on a blanket on the floor. He looks up at us, and I wave to him; and he bows.

"Hello Princess Isis, and Unblooded Warrior Osiris."

"Hi."

I said as we reached him, the three that he was teaching got on their knees and bowed.

"What are they doing?"

"That is how those who are not a Blooded Warrior show their respect to you and your family."

"How do I tell them to get up?"

He just shrugs his shoulders.

"You guys can get up now? Is that how it works?"

They do. And I look at the weapons that were laid out on the floor.

"Mind if I test your students?"

"Not at all Princess."

"So what is this weapon right here, and it's proper usage? You, the big one with red eyes, please answer the questions."

He goes into full detail about it, and I must say, I didn't know all of that stuff, I just read bits and pieces of the stuff, I clap and move on the other two, which was just as good if not better than the ones before went.

"You did a great job; Its good to see that they know how and why their weapons work."

"Well I have to do a good job, since I took over for your brother to teach the Unblooded Warriors."

"He never told me that he did that."

And so Osiris went to spar with one of the other Unblooded Warriors and I sat down to watch, then some other kind of smell hit me, kind of like the smell that I was giving off, but stronger.

'Another female? Yes, I'm not the only one on this ship! Thank the Gods for this!'

I turn to where the smell was giving off and see a female with six males fan out behind her, she comes up to me and I stand up.

"So this is the female that just about all the males on this ship is going crazy over? She's just an Ooman."

"Well hello to you too."

They circle me and the female stands right and front of me.

"I don't know where you came from, nor do I care, but I will tell you this, you leave Prince Montu alone, I wish to mate with him."

"No that's all right, Montu is my brother. So I really don't want him in that kind of way; but if you do, go and see if he would want you as his life mate."

She looks me over.

"I really don't see how you are related to him, you are Ooman."

I pull out my blade and she growled, but I raised my hand, and cut my finger and let the bright green blood onto the blade.

"Humans don't bleed green, they bleed red; not only that, but humans don't have stripes on their body, nor do they have bright yellow eyes like mines."

"Still doesn't prove that you are his sister."

"He has stripes, our Sire has them, as do I. Shouldn't that be enough truth; not only that, but it would be stupid to lie about something like that don't you think?"

She growled a little and pushed pass me and walked out of the training room. Osiris and Kan'de walks over to me.

"What was that all about?"

"She doesn't believe that I am Montu's little sister and thinks that I am trying to be his life mate. That's just wrong, I don't like incest."

"Well, come on it's time to eat dinner now Princess."

"All right lets go then; I'm starving."

I now have two big guys walking with me to what sounds like a huge mess hall, they open the doors and it looks kind of like my old school's cafeteria, but only a hell of lot bigger.

"You can either eat with us, or with your family Princess Isis."

"I like the feel of it here, I'll eat here thank you."

And so we got in line to get the food that looked good, Osiris pointing out all the things, and what they are and what they tasted like; I had a plate full of veggies, some meat, and some good looking and funky looking fruit; we sat down where Osiris wanted to sit, which was big enough to hold the three of us and still have room at this table, everyone at the table grows quiet as soon as they set eyes on me.

"What are you staring at, is there something on my face?"

"No, they're not use to someone of your status sitting with us, let alone in the same room, eating the same food."

Kan'de says to me.

"Well sometimes, the food fit for a King isn't fit for me, besides this food looks good enough to me."

I say as dig in, it was like the best tasting food that I had.

"Damn, this is a hella lot better than most of the food that I eat back on Earth!"


	13. Reliving The Past

Sire started off his tale of what happened.

"19 ooman years ago I went to Earth in search of the ooman that took my younger away from us. I searched months; I let my guard down and I was captured . . . they wore things that I could see them. I was shot three times and everything went black, when I woke up I was in some room; and right next to me was my brother, he didn't sound well at all. In fact he was on the brink of death due to what those oomans did to him; though he did speak highly of just one, the one that was trying his hardest to get us out of there. That day never came for they shot him down as soon as he got my brother out, they put him back in the confinement of ours; soon more oomans came and took him out and strapped him to a table and they cut him open while he was still alive and breathing. I was forced to watch as these oomans do that to my brother, I was able to break free and killed them . . . I was too late, my younger brother . . . I wasn't able to save him. But I was able to get my revenge, but that too didn't really last long. As I was making my way out of it I was shoot I turn and saw a female ooman; once more I was knocked out. When I woke yet again I saw a male ooman being carried in along with that female she took blood from me and injected it into her mate. That female that did that was with child at the time and no matter how much I wanted to kill her I couldn't because of that simple fact. The male ooman died and the his mate barely even showed any emotion from it; five months later she brought her suckling and did the same thing to her, but she didn't die; she lived."

He paused and looked at me, as shocked was written all over my face; I looked up at him and he nodded his head, and patted my head.

"The place that I was held had many of our kind come and help me and my off-spring; she was reborn into one of us out of many experiments from what her mother did to her. For someone by the age of 5 to kill her own kind without even knowing what she really was, was something that I could over look, I was moved after the last two attack and she was to stay there. News was brought to where I was that the place that she was at was blown up; I thought she died in that . . . they made a mockery of me, and I don't take kindly to that sort of thing, and swore to Paya that I will have my revenge once more. That is all that I will say for now; Montu it is your turn to tell us what you went through to look for me."

Sire sits down and Montu stands up he waits for the room to go quiet before he began.

"Two ooman months pass and my Sire hadn't returned I was beginning to worry, but then thought twice about it; he is a strong Warrior, and I am his off-spring, and should jump the gun on anything; but my gut told me other wise. I went to find him, I couldn't find any leads on where to find him; and even sent the best scouts out to find him, and they came back empty handed. I was starting to think the worst, but deep down I knew that he was alive out there somewhere. And so I took my own ship and placed someone in charge of this ship, I brought my good friend Osiris to help me look for my Sire. We searched all around the world and didn't find anything, no leads, no clues, nothing. But I was able to get something . . . He had a daughter, but no one was sure that she was alive, we had very little to go on, but what they told us was something that we couldn't miss. A girl with golden eyes, black strips, and a burn mark on her left wrist. Though it did take us five years to find her we did, but the kiande amedha had found a way out of the stupid ooman's lab; they wanted her blood. And that's when we first met, she was living with her step-father James, an ooman that use to be part of the people that was at one of the many labs; and her three male ooman friends, John, Nate, and Ben. This is where I end my story, Isis it's your turn."

I closed my eyes and took a deep shaky breath before I stood before everyone.

"I don't remember much of my childhood, due to all the experiments they ran on me since I was five human months old. But the man that saved me from that life took care of me as if I was his own daughter; I saved him just as he saved me, but on that night where I first met my brother Montu I didn't know that I would be fighting for not only my life and honor, but for my loved ones as well. I killed my first kiande amedha without even knowing what they were and what they wanted from me, I didn't have the proper training and had to learn how to fight them quickly; I had to kill my step-father before the chest buster comes out . . . He wanted me to kill him, he wanted his heart intact, he wanted me to shot him in the head and in the chest, my friend John died protecting me; and had a face hugger on me, but Montu killed it before it was able to do anything . . . I am still haunted by those memories of those two; if only I had the proper training they would still be alive."

I gave a slight pause and saw that everyone in the room leaned in to see if I would say more, which I did, I told them everything that happened even the part about me killing my own mother and saving the human that reminded me so much of James. I was holding back tears that wanted to come out; it felt good to let it all out, so I cried as soon as I sat down; I cried quietly as everyone let our stories sink in. Osiris was rubbing my back as a way to comfort me. Osiris then stood up.

"At this time we will answer any question that you may have."

All at once there was uproar with the word. My father pointed to the one that kept calling my name.

"Yes, Princess Isis, how do you feel about being 'reborn' into our kind?"

"At first when I found out I was really scared . . . I mean I was living 14 human years thinking that I was _born_ this way, only to find out that your birthmother used me in a sick inhuman experiment; but I came to terms with it. As the years rolled along seeing without it I would have been dead. Its all thanks to King Makhai that I learned how to fight and survive without all the proper training, I was able to live thanks to the Yaujta's instincts and sense of awareness."

"Wow, and you're still just a pup and all ready gone through so much. How did you manage?"

"By the help of my human friends John . . . may he rest in peace; Nate, Ben, and my step father James. Nate and Ben helped ma and stood by me even after my step-father and John died; not only that but I had my older brother and my bodyguard to teach me the things that I know now. I thank you both Montu and Osiris."

I say the last part as I looked to both Montu and Osiris.

"I have a question for the body guard."

Osiris leaned forward.

"How is that you, an Unblooded Warrior was picked to be the Princess' body guard, and how do you feel about this?"

"At first I was placed in charge of that by my good friend Prince Montu, mostly because I was the only one around; Princess Isis didn't like the idea of having one at first, but got over it, I was her bodyguard for four human years. When we came here she had the choice to pick from the Warriors that are far more experience then I am, but she hand picked me from those three. And it brings me great honor for an Unblooded Warrior to do something like this; and I hope that I bring honor to the royal family as well as mines."

This time I saw Sire smiling as he looked at Osiris and I, there was something hidden in that smile, I just didn't know what; they asked more questions and the one question I didn't want someone to ask, was asked.

"How will having a hybrid as a Princess bring honor to your family, and how will your mate take this?"

Sire growls loudly, loud enough to put the whole room back in its seat.

"Are you questioning my daughter's and our family's honor?! Its one thing to question my daughter's and mine honor, but it crosses the line when you question our family's honor! I will speak later; and know this: I don't forget a face."

Osiris stands when Sire sits back down.

"This concludes the questioning, King Makhai and his off-springs will take their leave now."

Osiris and Sire pulls my chair out from the table and I stand up and we walk out of the room; and for once, my head was down.

"I'm going to bed now."

I say as I walk a head of them and down the ramp; I hear someone run after me.

"What's wrong Isis?"

It was Montu.

"Nothing, just tried is all. Now please leave me alone."

"You're lying."

"Sometimes it's good to lie."

With that he left me alone.


	14. Brusies

I was lying on my bed staring out the window.

"I all ready knew that they would question me, but like this? Its just too much; I don't want to let anyone down, I all ready made a promise and I intend to keep it."

There was a beep, in other words someone wanted to come in; I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around me as I went the little thing. I saw that it was that Eno'd person.

"What do you want, I'm trying to sleep."

"I saw what happened, and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"There's nothing to talk about go away, I'm freaking tried!"

"Please Princess open the door."

'I know this is a bad idea, but I he wont leave me the fuck alone if I don't.'

I let him in, I walk out of my bedroom close the door and into the lounge like area where I sat and waited for him, he comes in bows, and I just nodded my head and he sat across from me; I waited for him to say anything, he didn't.

"Well, what do you want; I let you in all you're doing is staring at me. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

He lets his red eyes locked onto mines and still he doesn't say anything, I raised my brow, and he cleared his throat.

"I never knew . . . I never would have known that a female your age could go through so much in such a short time span. Just know that I am here to help you when ever you need it."

"Thanks, if that's all get out, I was trying to sleep."

He shakes his head.

"That's not all my dear Princess."

I could tell that tone from anywhere.

"I said get out."

"But I'm not done talking."

"But I am, I want to sleep I had a long day; now you know your way to the door, leave; before I get my brother in here to get you out."

He grumbles stuff under his breath and gets up.

"We'll finish this talk later Princess-"

"Yeah, I'll think about it; good night."

He walks to the door.

"Good night Princess, may Paya watch over you tonight."

"Is that a subtle threat I hear in your words?"

"Never Princess."

With that he leaves, leaving me with my hair standing on end.

"Weird fuck."

I double check to make sure that both my doors were locked and I went back to bed; sleep didn't come easy for me, not at all, not one bit. Even when I was able to sleep it wasn't a peaceful as I wanted it to be . . . It was a nightmare about Eno'd. I woke up in a cold sweat and it was only 4 in the morning; I tried to get back to sleep, but after trying for a good two hours I gave up and went to take a shower and got dress, in my white and tie dye dress and brown boots; I walked out of my room and went downstairs just to wonder around, I found myself walking to the training room, just something that I need to release some stress and anger. I pulled out my short sword and started practicing with it, noticing that I was pretty rusty with it. I then put that back in its stealth and pulled out my practice fans . . . If only I grabbed my chopsticks as well; I wonder what they would think if they knew that something you eat with can also be a weapon . . . well besides a knife. So yeah I started practicing, working on some new moves that I can use; which looked like I was dancing more than I was training to fight; I was in there for a while till I heard voices, but I didn't stop, I didn't feel like. I wanted to release stress and that's just what I'm doing.

"Isis, what are you doing up this early, normally you don't roll out of bed till around noon."

It was my brother, I stopped what I was doing as he walked over to me.

"I couldn't sleep, I've been up since four this morning tried to go back to sleep couldn't; so I came down here."

"Go get some sleep Isis, it really shows that you have not been sleeping enough."

"Gee, way to make a girl feel better about herself. Why not go mate with the only other female on this ship, she seems to like you a lot to think that I wanted to mate with you. Leave me alone please, I am trying to release some stress and anger, and you're not helping me."

I walk off to a different part of the training room and kept it up, Osiris walks over to me.

"Princess Isis-"

"Yes, what is it Osiris, Montu didn't send you over here for you to force me back to my room and sleep did he?"

"No, not at all, I came here of my own account; you look like you could use a sparing partner."

I thought this over for a little bit.

"Yeah I guess I could, thanks for the offer."

And so the two of us started sparing, I wasn't going easy on him and he wasn't going easy on me; he then picked me up and pinned me to the floor.

"Seems like I won Princess Isis."

"Seems like it."

"Isis breakfast is ready for you at your room."

Montu said to me; Osiris walked with me upstairs and to my room.

"Call me when you are ready to come back down. King Makhai, told me that he doesn't want you walking around by yourself when mating season is here."

"All right, will do Osiris, but don't you want anything to eat, I mean like I worked up an apatite and everything after those four hours."

"I already ate before I came there, but I would like something to drink."

I opened my door and I saw the guy from the other day.

"Your breakfast is ready Princess."

"Thank you, do you have an extra cup so Osiris can have something to drink?"

He nods his head and pours a cup of water and gives it to him.

"Thank you both, I will take my leave now Princess."

"Good luck."

With that he leaves.

"Is he your mate? If I may be so bold as to ask."

"No, just a friend who happens to be my bodyguard."

He nods his head, and bows and then leaves. I sit there eating my food, I hear a beep go off as soon as I was about to take a bite, I looked to see who it was . . . surprise, surprise it was Eno'd. I really don't feel like dealing with him right now so I just sat back down and kept on eating, and that stupid beep kept right on going; so I decided to play my music, I put my headphones on and the noise just went away. I finished eating and walked out of my room and wonder around some more, going through more of the levels.

"How many levels does this ship have shit?!"

"20 levels Princess."

'Fuck me man!'

It was Eno'd, he walked right beside me; I stopped and looked at him.

"I was wondering where you were; where is your pet?"

"Pet?"

It took a while, and it clicked.

"Osiris is not my pet, he is my friend and bodyguard. He is training for his Chiva right now, I do not wish to trouble him, now what do you want?"

"Nothing Princess Isis, just wanted to finish our talk."

I blink at him.

"You do know that it is mating season for us right?"

"Hell to no man, get the hell away from me; I'm not mating with you even if my Sire made me! Get the hell away from me, you fucking horn dog!"

"How do you know that I wanted to mate with you?"

"Your body language, that's how; now if you'll excuse me I . . . have to pee."

I couldn't think of anything else to say, I then walked pass him and he gripped my wrist.

"I never had a female turn me down before-"

"Well there's a first time for everything, beside you're too old for me, now let me go."

He didn't, he pulled me closer and his grip went tighter on my little wrist.

"You seem to not know the rules of mating."

"I kinda do, kinda don't; but I do know when a female says no, the male should not beg and put a death grip on the female that turned him down."

He pulled me even closer and brought his face to the crook of my neck.

"Your smell is sweet and pure, unlike all the other females that I've-"

I kneed him where it counts and ran down the stairs and back into my room and locked the doors.

"Maybe I should have listened to Osiris . . . But how the hell do I call him?"

I thought this over then looked over at my nightstand and saw the data pad sitting there.

"I hope this works . . ."

Turns out it was just like texting on an Earth's cell phone; five minuets later there was that beep; I looked to see who it was and breath a sigh of relief that it was Osiris and not Eno'd. I opened the doors and he walked in.

"Well I'm glad to see you."

I said, and he studied me.

"You went out alone didn't you?"

I smiled sheepishly.

"No one touched you did they?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean by 'not really'?"

He saw me hold my wrist and pulled it up and saw a bruise on it.

"Who did this to you?!"

I pulled my arm away from his grip.

"It's nothing to worry about, I took care of him; and plus I have something to cover it so Sire wont know about it."

"But I know about it, and I want to know who did this to you."

I go to one of my draws and pulled out a bracelet big enough to cover the bruise.

"If you pay very close attention you'll find out, and please don't tell Sire or Montu I don't want them to worry anymore over me, like they already are."

He cocks his head to the side and makes an unapproved growl to me.

"Please Osiris, I all ready had to lie to Montu on how I felt after dinner yesterday."

I sit down on the bed and patted for him to sit down next to me.

"Why did you lie to him?"

"Because of what happened in there, the last question that was asked, I felt like I brought shame of some sort to my new family; I could tell that Sire and Montu were worrying about me, and I didn't want to give them more to worry about."

"So you let it sit there in your mind . . . wouldn't that just eat you up inside?"

"Over time maybe; but it's better if they don't know."

"You can trust in me Isis; you can pour your heart out to me, and I wouldn't think less of you. You can even use my shoulder to cry on like you use to do back on Earth."

I smile at that and kissed his cheek without even thinking about it.

"Thank you Osiris, you are a good bodyguard and a great friend."

With that said I got up and was about to leave, I turned around and saw him touching the spot that my lips last made contact I smiled.

"Aren't you coming Osiris?"

I asked with a giggle, he shakes his head and gets up.

"Where to Isis?"

"Wonder around the 20 levels of this ship that we live on."

I say with a smile that never left my lips, he nods his head and lead the way. It was lunch time by the time he finished the tour and I ate with him and all the other warriors.

"Hello Princess, will you be staying with us for the whole meal?"

"Yep, sure am; sorry I took Osiris before the training session was over."

"It's all right, I know that it's his job; but he will be doing some more after lunch."

Kan'de said as he took a few gulps from the weird shape cup; I finally was able to drink from it without spilling.

"We all saw your first interview."

I stop midway through cutting my meat, I put up a wall and looked at Kan'de with half open lids.

"We will not talk about when you are not ready to speak. All of us at this table respect you to do just that."

I small smile found its way onto my lips.

"Thank you Kan'de."

The talking picked up again after the atmosphere around me changed for the good, laughing and joking; I felt like I really belonged with these people, I felt at ease here . . . like I am one of them.

"Thank you everyone."

They just looked at me with their heads cocked to one side or the other.

"Why are you thanking us Princess Isis?"

My smile just got bigger.

"You'll see some time in the near future. Come on Osiris I want to spar with you again, this time you wont beat me."

"But you are in a dress."

"We sparred earlier in the day and I haven't changed, I don't see how it matters now."

I said as I finish with my drink along with my veggies.

"So what do I do with my stuff?"

"Just leave it there, the Etas will come and get it."

I was about to say something but then thought about it and nodded my head and got up along with Osiris. The two of us walked out of there, unknown to us that Kan'de was talking about the two of us.


	15. Zero Gravity

"Don't you think it's funny how those two end up with each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch the two of them, it's like they've known each other since they were sucklings. I wouldn't be surprise if she picked him to be her life mate."

"But I thought that-"

"Oh I do, don't you worry to much about that."

"More than likely she'll want one as a life-"

"That's what the royal family always have done; and she is no exception to that rule."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Osiris stood at the other end of the mat and I stood in the middle as he started to circle me; we were doing more hand to hand to hand combat. He had both speed and power, while all I had on me was speed, not really sure about how strong I am, but I'll figure it out soon enough. Not only was Osiris equally strong and fast but he had a longer reach than I do, in both legs and arms, so this could be a little more troublesome than I last thought. I was right, Osiris came charging at me which I just danced away making sure that I stay clear of his claws. He came at me again and I dodged all of it with great foot work that even surprised me, he back off and stood at the end of the map.

"Your defense is the best I've seen in someone without much training."

I came walking up to him took my wooden fan out and started fanning myself.

"What are you talking about I had both Montu and you training me when we could find a place to do that."

I close the fan and popped him upside the head and he rubbed the spot that I just hit him.

"Grab a weapon, this time I'm taking the offence."

He nods his head and grabs a wooden spear from the wall of practice weapons. We both got to the middle of the mat and circled each other, I was watching his movements, studying him; and was doing the same for me. I charged in, in a zigzagged motion, spinning away from the spear, I did a split and hit him in the legs making him end up on his back I did a flip and landed on him, he hit me once in the back and I rolled to the left to avoid being hit again, I bounced back into the standing position; Osiris changed it up on me and came charging, his spear aimed for my stomach, at the last second I jumped up and onto the spear, he stood there for a split second and I had both my fans at his neck.

"I win."

I said as I hopped down from the spear.

"Where did you learn to do that Isis?"

He says as he puts away the spear.

"It may sound childish, but I learned that from a movie."

"A movie, what movie?"

"Kill Bill . . . that was a good movie, a good one indeed."

With that said, Osiris was showing me some more defense stuff that I could use against those dick heads, I input all that into my data pad; after he was done I stood up.

"Father would like to see the three of us now."

It was Montu.

"Damn, and here I was about to try out some new stuff."

I grabbed my bag and started texting Nate and Ben; I couldn't feel the floor anymore, I just thought that was because I was just happy; I placed my mini-laptop inside my bag and I looked down and saw that my feet really wasn't touching the ground, and I was starting to float.

"Uh . . . Montu, Osiris, what's going on here?"

"What do you-Princess how is it that you are floating?!"

"I really don't know the answer to that question."

And started going up more.

"Isis this is no time for games, get back down here."

"I can't! Besides, this is fun, I feel like one of those astronauts with zero gravity!"

I said as I spun around, doing flips, and "swimming" in the air. I swam my way down and wrapped my legs around Osiris middle and held onto his neck, but still was being pulled upwards, so I let him go, and started floating all the way up to the ceiling, where I started to walk on that; I saw that we were heading into the room that Sire had me chose a new bodyguard.

"Glad that you could join-where's Isis?"

"I'm up here!"

I call from my spot up above them.

"What are you doing up there?"

I started to swim my way down and stopped and stand in midair.

"Seems like the gravity on this ship isn't strong enough to keep me on the ground."

I started floating up again, but someone caught my ankle and rather roughly if I may add in, so I know that it wasn't Montu or Osiris that was holding onto my ankle, I looked down and saw the guy I ripped one of his mandibles off and rammed it into his eye.

"So glad to see you well, now can you let go that hurts."

Osiris growls at the one that was holding onto my ankle.

"Just to make your pet happy I will."

Osiris stanches me away from him and I sat on his shoulders, while he was looking at my ankle.

"Now I have brought you three in here for important matters; we will be landing on the Home world in two days, you three need to be fitted for the proper attire that you are to wear while we are there. In the mean time I will talk to one responsible for the gravity control so that way you can actually walk Isis. You all may go."

The two of them turn and leave I wave a good bye to Sire and I was still on Osiris shoulders. It was close to dinner and the gravity thing still wasn't working right, so there I was floating along the training hall watching as Montu was teaching the Unblooded warriors along with Kan'de; I fell asleep like that and was woken up by a roar that belonged to Montu.

"Time to go eat."

"Okay."

I swam my way down and latched onto Osiris, they walked to the dinning hall and Osiris placed food on a plate for me, I had to sit with my legs latched around the bench and with Osiris and Kan'de sitting on either side of me, making sure that I don't float upwards.

"I don't get it, how come I'm the only one floating around here, not even the food is floating . . . nothing but me, I mean I fine the other day; so why now?"

"That's something that even I don't know the answer to Princess."

Kan'de said as I took a bite out of this turkey looking leg. Osiris took me back to my room where the gravity was just fine enough for me to walk.

"Huh, this is weird."

Step out to the hallway and I was floating.

"Something isn't right Osiris, I know someone is doing this."

"Make sure you lock your doors; I'm going to finish up training and go to sleep; good night Isis."

"Night Osiris."

Before he left I stopped him and hugged him, he purrs softly and hugged me back. He then walked out of the room and I saw Eno'd walk over as soon as he left; Osiris stopped at the end of the hallway and waited for him to leave.

"It seems that you can walk around in your room Princess, you have been the talk of the ship with your floating thing going on."

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you are okay."

"I am, now please leave."

"But I'm not done talking to you."

"And I am; good night."

He stops the door from closing and brought his face close to mines.

"If I were you, I would watch your back. I am to be your mate, I hold more honor than everyone on this ship; that includes your bodyguard."

"I want nothing to do with you in that way. Osiris, could please get this thing away from me, his breath reeks of alcohol."

"Yes Princess."

He puts his hands on Eno'd and he throws his hands off of him.

"I can leave on my own. Just watch Isis, your pet isn't always going to be with you, and when he isn't, you'll see what I can offer you . . . everyone on this ship can't offer you."

"I know one thing that you can't offer me Eno'd."

He looks at me as Osiris slid in between the two of us.

"Something that every woman on Earth wants out of a man."

"And that is?"

"No point in telling you, you can't give it even if I told you. Now please leave."

He growls loudly and stumbles over himself just as Montu came up the hall.

"What's going on here Isis, Osiris?"

"Nothing, Osiris was just doing his job. Make sure that Eno'd gets to his quarters safely, he's drunk."

I say as I turn around and walk into my room; Osiris bows and leave and Montu stops him.


	16. Something's gotta give

"What happened just now, she looks a little shaken up?"

"It's not my place to say Montu, she'll tell you when she's ready, excuse me, but I have more training to do."

With that he left and I was standing there in front of Isis door, I knocked on it and she opened it and looked up at me.

"What is it Montu?"

"I have some questions for you."

She moves a side and lets me in and the two of us sits down in her lounge like area.

"First off I want to know why you lied to me yesterday."

"I had my reasons-"

"There are no good reasons as to lie to your brother."

"My reasons seem pretty good to me, what else is there?"

Her voice was void of all emotion as were her eyes and face; it was hard to read her.

"What was Eno'd doing to you, where you looked a little shaken up?"

"He asked me to be his mate, and I said no; and he went into this whole tangent saying stuff like he never been turned down by a female in his life; but he was drunk and not in his right mind."

"That makes no excuse for what he said. I could tell by the look in your eyes that you were scared."

"I've always been afraid of men when they're drunk. Had bad things happened once with one of my ex-boyfriends."

"And this is coming out now?"

"I don't see the reason for you to know everything about me, I don't know everything about you dear brother."

Her wall began to fall and all that she was showing now was anger and sadness. I did what any good brother would do and got up to hug her, she hugged back, and whispered something in my ear. I nodded my head and left.

"Oomans and their emotions, always clouding stuff up. But I guess they have some good to them."

I said as I walked out of the halls and looked for Eno'd, I found him lying on the ground, I picked him up and walked him to his room and laid him down, he sat up and looked at me.

"What are you doing here Prince Montu?"

"Don't you ever come near my sister again."

Was all I said as his eyes grew in size he opened his mouth.

"I don't see the problem here Prince Montu."

"You're too drunk to see straight, so I wouldn't doubt you; I will talk to when you are sober Eno'd."

With that I left and went to my quarters.

'Something's gotta give Isis . . . just hold tight everything is going to be fine.'


	17. Turkey Needle

_This chapter i hope is different from all the others, really its all thanks to _**aegiswieldingathena **_who helped me see what i was missing; this person helped me in a good way and threw in some advice of what not to do . . . and how a person who's first language isn't English should write. This chapter is for you; once more thank you for helping me._

* * *

**Turkey Needle**

I couldn't feel at ease in my own room, I've been pacing nonstop. There was a beep sound and I jumped, slowly I walked over and saw that I was something that I didn't think would come here, Father. I opened the door, he and two others walked into my room, I bowed and looked up at him.

"We have the gravity control working properly now."

I nod and he sits down.

"Is there something more you would like to say Sire?"

He nods his head and motions for me to sit, which I did.

"You would tell me when something's wrong right Isis?"

The look in his eyes, it seems like torment of some sort.

"Of course, why do ask?"

It was half truth, half lie; the last part he didn't catch, I saw no change in his eyes, other than torment and concern.

"Because I know that we don't really have much of a relationship as father and daughter; and you seem a little troubled."

I smile sadly.

"It's all right; I'm just not use to being cooped up on a ship. I'll be able to adjust, its nothing to worry about; I promise . . . I will tell you should another problem arise."

"Another problem?"

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

He nods his head and got up, I stood as well; and then he hugged me.

"Thank you Father."

I hug back and he walks to the door.

"Good night Isis, sweet dreams."

I waved and he walked out. I locked my doors and saw that Nate and Ben had answered back. I found a way for us to start chatting. They signed off telling me that it's 1 in the morning and they both have class in a few hours. I text Osiris, asking him to stay with me tonight, I gave him the pass code to my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was having a very pleasant dream. I was finally a full Blooded Warrior and had my own room and many trophies, I was shinning them, and I had a lab of my own, just downstairs with all sorts of gadgets and gizmos and to top it all off I even had a pup running around; and then something woke me up. I popped up and lifted my pillow up, it was Isis; slowly and quietly I got up and walked out of my room and down the halls, good thing that no one was up and walking around at this hour. I made it to her room and opened the door and locked it.

"Isis?"

No answer, I then moved onto her bedroom.

"Isis?"

I was about to panic when I didn't see her, that was till I heard the shower running; dirty thoughts slipped into my mind as I purred loudly without even thinking about it. Then the dreams I was having came rushing back to my head, I then walked out of her bed room and wait for her in the lounge area of her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was standing in the shower, just standing there after I finished washing myself.

"To night I'm going for it. I just hope that he feels the same about me."

I heard Osiris calling my name. I got out and dried myself off and put on my underwear and robe, walked out and I saw my bedroom door open a crack, I felt my throat tighten.

'I hope that was Osiris and not Eno'd that called my name.'

I grabbed my short sword and quietly made my way across the room; with each step my heat rate went up, I swallowed loudly and my throat went dry. I slid it open slowly and didn't see anyone, by now my thoughts were racing; I was starting to get paranoid the shadows in this room seemed to be moving around, taunting me, playing mind games with me

"You wanted something Princess?"

I screamed and whacked the person with the sword, and kept doing that till I was pinned to the floor, I screamed some more till a hand covered my mouth. I started to cry thinking that I was indeed Eno'd and not the one I wanted to come here; but one thing was for sure, I wasn't going down without a fight. I kicked and clawed at the person that was on top of me and bite their hand.

"Isis! Snap out of it, calm down!"

It was Osiris, I was happy that it wasn't who I thought it was at first; he pulled me up and I was still crying, scared out of my wits and shaking, not only that but it felt like my heart was in my throat beating wildly as if it was trying to break out. Osiris sits me down and sits across from me, looking at me as I looked around the room; I was clinging to myself rocking back and forth. My mind was clouded, too many thoughts swirling around as if a strong storm was ranging inside my scared mind.

"I didn't think you would be this shaken up Isis. Come on you need to sleep."

He comes towards me and picks me up.

"No, I can't sleep, he might come in. No Osiris I can't sleep; I don't want him near me."

There was sear terror in my voice, as it was shaky and low; I was too scared to even talk in a regular voice. He pulls back the covers and lays me down, the shaking wouldn't stop.

"I'll be right back, please stay in here."

My heart sank, was he leaving me because I attacked him without knowing who it was? He walks out without a backward glance my way; he left the room completely and I cried my eyes out, I felt alone and abandon. I heard the door open again, but I didn't hear any footsteps. I was frozen on the spot with my brain telling me to move and hide and stop acting like a rabbit that is being circled by a fox; but I couldn't move, silently the tears fell. The door opened slowly as I saw someone's hand grip the side of it. Then I saw their face, I didn't know them and they got closer.

"Princess Isis, this is to help you sleep."

I saw a needle in their hand, and it wasn't one of those little bitch needles oh no. It looked like one of those things that you inject the juices into a turkey; the tears started flowing faster now, still I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. The one with the needle could smell the fear that I was giving off, it was so thick, and even I could smell it.

"Its okay, Osiris came to the medical bay and told me that you need something to help you sleep."

He stopped at the foot of my bed; I wasn't looking at him, but the needle itself. There was some nasty looking yellow liquid in it, Osiris came into the room and I found something inside of me, I jumped out of my bed and hid behind him.

"Please don't leave me again Osiris; please?"

"It's going to be okay Princess, and I wasn't gone that long. Now please go to the doctor."

He moves aside and I slowly walked over to the doctor, I look up at him as he looks down at me.

"This shot needs to be injected into your . . . . What do oomans call it?"

He turns around and points to his butt.

"You're not going to shove up my butt are you?"

I was getting scared again; I don't want anything going up my ass, not now not ever, even more so when it's a turkey needle.

"Can't you inject it in my arm or my leg?"

"It will sting more if I do; I'm trying to make it less painful for you Princess."

" . . . All right, but don't you have a smaller needle? I mean that one looks like you should be using that on a turkey . . . A dead one at that."

"Oh this, this is just for the- I don't mean to be rude, but the ones that aren't hybrids."

"So where's the real one that you'll use on me?"

He pulls a small box from his pocket and opens it, this one was a bitch needle compared to the turkey needle.

"Now I need for you to lie down and pull up your dress."

I do, I hear Osiris growl a little, and the doctor reassured him that this is part of his job. He moved my underwear aside and slowly pushed the needle into my skin and slowly injected into me, it didn't sting; it felt like my ass was on fire, new found tears were in my eyes and dripping down. I bit my tongue to fight back the urge to scream. Fighting pain with pain, it's a lot better than fighting fire with fire I'll tell you that much. And then the needle was slowly pulled away, the doctor pulled my underwear back into place and pulled my "dress" back down.

"There all done, that wasn't so bad was it?"

I stand up scared to sit on my butt for the time being and he saw that I was crying again.

"I didn't go to fast did I?"

He asked as Osiris came up to me.

"What is up with you people and having medicine that burns? It felt like my ass was on fire!"

"I'm terrible sorry Princess; I didn't know."

I took a few deep breaths, and walked a little ways to check and see if my butt was indeed fine; it didn't hurt when I walked, but would it hurt if I sat down?

"I can sit down without it hurting right?"

"I really don't know Princess Isis."

I can hear the worry from his voice, slowly I sit down on my bed; and it didn't hurt, which I was happy about.

"Seems like my work here is done, good choice on your mate Princess Isis."

"He's not my mate, he's my bodyguard."

"Oh well, so sorry I jumped to conclusions. Just never seen a bodyguard as loyal as he. I will take my leave now; I have to start setting things up we will be at the Home world in just a few more hours."

He bowed and was just about to leave.

"Oh and Princess, when on that medicine don't wonder off to far; or do any sparring with your bodyguard. Nor drive this ship you'll be to tried and it may make you dizzy and have nausea; though I know that you wont drive this ship, just a precaution that I have to tell everyone. Good night Princess Isis, and Osiris."

He bows once more and leaves; Osiris locks the door after him and comes back as I lay in the bed.

"How are you feeling Isis?"

"A little better now, what is this medicine for?"

"To calm you and put you to sleep."

I nodded my head and got up to go to the bathroom, the world was spinning and I tripped and hit my head on the night stand, Osiris helps me up and when he didn't see me make a move.

"Isis, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just lost my footing there is all. But I do need to pee."

"I'll take you to the bathroom."

He sets me down by the toilet and walks out closing the door. I sit down on the toilet for a while before I started to pee, after I was done I kind of just sat there; I cleaned myself up and washed my hands. I got into the bathtub and went to sleep in there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was standing outside of the bathroom door waiting for Isis to come out, I couldn't hear anything for a while, I heard her washing her hands and she didn't come out after that. I waited 15 more minuets and still she didn't come out, I knocked on the door.

"Isis?"

No answer, I know for a fact that she didn't fall and hit her head again, I knock on the door again.

"Isis I'm coming in."

I open the door and didn't see her anywhere, but I did hear her slow breathing, I look around the bathroom and saw her sleeping in the bathtub; I shake my head and picked her up and carried her to her bed, I pulled back the covers and went into the lounge to keep watch over both her and her door. Just as I was about to sleep I heard a beep I checked to see who it was, it was Montu, I open the door and he doesn't look surprise to see me.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, the doctor just left."

"Did anything happen to her?"

I could smell the fear coming off of him; he was scared for his sister.

"Well yes, something did happen."

"Like what?"

He walks in and goes straight to her bed room to find her sleeping soundly.

"Well I was waiting for her to come out of the shower in the lounge and when she came out she started freaking out when I said something and started hitting me with this."

I hold up the short sword and saw for the first time that it was dented in from where she hit me with it.

"What happened after that?"

He asks as he paces around her bed.

"I held onto her and she started screaming and crying, I covered her mouth, so that way you or someone else won't come in thinking the wrong thing, and she bit me."

I told him the rest of the story as the two of us sat down in the lounge, Montu's mandibles dropped when I told him how her eyes looked, how shaken up she was, how she screamed and cried.

"He did that much damage to my sister in such a short time frame. What else did he do to her?"

"It's not my place to tell you that Montu, you should ask her yourself. Maybe if you open up to her more, then she will tell you."

"Osiris this is my sister we're talking about, I have the right to know what's going on in her brain! You are her bodyguard and you are my friend, if you know something that I don't and it's doing this to her I have every fucking right to know!"

My head dropped; in all aspects he was right, as much as I hate to admit it.

"All I'm going to say is this: look at her left wrist, which should be good enough for you."

He stands up and marches into her bed room and pulls back the covers in anger, he takes off the bracelet that she was wear to cover up what Eno'd did to her; Montu growls and looks at me.

"Did he do this?"

I knew who he meant by "he", I nodded my head.

"Eno'd did that to her when she rejected him to be her mate."

"I'm going to kill him."

"No Montu. If anything Isis would like to kill him; don't say anything to your Sire. She told me herself that she doesn't want the both of you worrying about her even more than you should."

"What?"

He flares his mandibles out at me.

"Like I said, try to open up to her more; she is after all part ooman, and needs some 'emotional support' please Montu if you wont do that for me, then do it for Isis; she needs it."

The look of reasoning came upon his face.

"I always knew that you are a good friend. Thank you Osiris."

He walks to the door.

"I leave her in your care, but if I catch you in bed with her I will have your head hanging on my wall."

"I will do my job, and not your sister."

He laughs and leaves, I sit back down in the lounge and lay down on the pillow falling asleep but waking up every now and then to check up on her, making sure that she's okay. Sleep took over as I was sitting next to her bedroom door; first time on night duty as a bodyguard, I hope that I don't fuck this up.


	18. Marked

Marked

I woke up to someone knocking on the door, I checked Isis clock and saw that it was 1 in the afternoon. It was Kan'de; I open the door and stepped out.

"You wasn't having fun with the Princess were you Osiris?"

"No, never; her brother and father would have my head."

"Then what were you doing in there, you weren't in your room when I went there this morning and your room mates said that you weren't there when they woke up."

"I had night duty."

I said as I closed her door; we go to the lounge and sit by the big window.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks."

I said as I rubbed my eyes and yawned loudly.

"So what happened? I saw her brother wondering around pissed."

"Nothing that I can tell you, I promised her that I wouldn't tell."

"Well someone's a big softy."

"Shut up."

He laughs at me, and then he had a serious face.

"To let you know, I didn't come all this way to have a little chat with you. Her father wants to see you."

My head popped up.

"Why?"

"Because he knows as well that you weren't in your room."

"Where is he?"

"Right now he's talking to the tailors; he should still be in there, and if not he's in his chambers."

I nod my head and get up.

"Do me a favor please Kan'de."

"And what would that be?"

"Watch over the Princess; she was a little shaken up."

"All right, I will do that for you."

We walk back to her room and I punch in the code to get in.

"She must like you a lot to give you the code to her room; not even her brother knows it."

I growl at him and he laughs and walks in.

"Stay in this area, I don't want to hear about her killing you."

"I would never impose on her, I already heard what she did with our senior officer; I don't want that done to me too. It would slim my chances with the females."

I shake my head and walk out and go to where he told me where I could find King Makhai; I just hope that he doesn't try to take my balls and hang them on his wall. I found him talking to the tailor with Montu right beside him, getting fitted for his clothes.

"King Makhai, you wanted to see me?"

I said as I bowed when I was close enough to him.

"Yes, why is it that you weren't in your quarters?"

Montu buts in before I was able to speak.

"I told him to watch over Isis, she wasn't feeling well."

King Makhai narrows his eyes at me.

"Where did you sleep?"

"In the other room, barely had any sleep though, I kept checking up on her to make sure that she was okay."

"Let's keep it that way. Where is she now?"

"Still sleeping, I have Kan'de watching over her now."

"Well while you are here might as well get you fitted as well."

I nodded my head and the tailor did his measurements and then I left after that and went into the dinning hall to eat some lunch. After that I went up to Isis room to check up on her and when I opened the door I saw her sitting in Kan'de's lap crying; he was looking lost and just padded her head. As soon as I walked in she looked up and ran to me; saying things in what sounds like some other language. Her voice was muffled by her burying her head into my chest and squeezing me.

"It's okay Princess, it's okay."

"What happened here Kan'de?"

I asked as I picked her up and set her down beside me.

"I don't know she woke up crying; I thought that someone came in while we were talking so I ran in her room and she started screaming. Not only that she started yelling in some other language, so I couldn't get her to tell me what was wrong."

Her shaking stopped, she wiped her eyes and nose and looked up at me and hugged my arm.

"It was horrible . . . It was a nightmare, but it felt so real."

I look down at her, I felt sorry for the poor girl. It's only been two ooman days and she's all ready having a bad time, then I saw something on her right arm, I softly pulled her right arm off of me and looked at it.

"Where did that come from?"

She looked down at what I was looking at and her eyes grew three sizes bigger.

"That happened in the dream I was having . . ."

She trailed off, Kan'de and I was watching her as her faces changed from fear, to anger, and lastly to sadness; she didn't speak for a long time.

"Do you wish to talk about this dream Isis?"

She nods her head and tells us everything; it was hard to grasp, but when I thought about it, it sounded like one of the myths that our people have. And to be marked and that dream and have it carried over in this world is truly a great honor.

"We must tell your father at once about this."

"What? Why? Is it bad?"

"Get dress and do not wash that arm."

She nods her head and walks stiffly into her room; she stops at her door and looks back at the two of us, then closes her door.

"Hey Osiris, do you really think . . . But it's just a myth."

"It seems that some myths really do hold some truth to them. We will find out more when we get to the Home World."

He nods his head, Isis comes out wearing something that she calls shorts and a shirt that covered her arms, her eyes showed fear, but she was giving off something else, I just didn't know what it was; both Kan'de and I stood up and escorted her up to her father's chambers. We finally made it, Kan'de knocked on the door three times and the door opened showing King Makhai. He looked at the two of us and then down at his daughter, as she looked up at him.

"Show him the mark Princess."

I say to her, she looks up at me scared, she bit her lips and pulled up the sleeve and showed it to him; she was growing more scared by the second, then just above a whisper and full of fear she asked:

"Is this bad?"

Her father's eyes grew in size and his mandibles clicked together as he held it close to his face, he traced it with his nails and Isis started shaking.

"How did you get this Isis?"

He asks as he pulls the three of us in and sits us down at a table.

"I got it in a dream . . . more like a nightmare; and then I woke up with it; is it bad?"

He pops up and Isis moves back, he picks her up and tosses her in the air and catches her again and do that again a few more times.

"You bring even greater honor to our family Isis."

She looked so lost and confused.

"Tell me in the dream that you were having, who gave you this mark?"

"I don't really remember . . . all I remember was that it was a woman, and she was beautiful, too beautiful to be mortal. She had long black hair that danced in the wind; grey eyes that seemed like it holds all the things that we both know and don't know in the world. She was tall and kind, she saved me in that dream; she said something to me, but I couldn't understand it. It was another language, and then she marked me . . . and then she showed me things, both good and bad."

"Maybe the language she was speaking was what the woman in her dreams was speaking."

I thought out loud.

"I recorded what she said."

Kan'de pulls out his data pad and sets it down on the table, he pushes a few buttons and Isis voice came out loud and clear; at first her voice sounded smooth, soft and gentle. Then the screaming happened and her voice sounding like she was about to be killed; and then it stops with Kan'de and I talking to one another. We both look at Isis as she looks at the three of us.

"What does it all mean?"

No one said anything for a while; the atmosphere here was thick and weighted us down.

"Like Osiris said, we will find out once we get to the Home World. If you are feeling up to it Isis, the tailor is waiting for you; you need to get fitted for some clothes before we land."

She nods her head as she stares off into space (as she and every other ooman likes to call it.) she gets up and bows as do Kan'de and I. She walks as if she's in a daze, or a trance; during the walk there my mind was filled with questions, questions that wont be answered till we land.


	19. True Offspring

**So yeah finals are finally lighting up on me, I only have two more to go, and i really dont need to study for them so i typed up some more stuff and stuff! Sorry for the long wait peoples!!! Hopefully you guys will read this sooner or later man.**

* * *

True Off Spring

I stopped suddenly and slid down the wall, putting my head down on my knees.

"This is just too much. I didn't ask for all of this; I wanted a normal life. But after finding out that my new family are of royalty that just knocked my chances of a normal life; and now that I've been marked by some high and mighty being, I will never; I will never live the life that I want. Jesus fucking Christ man; why the hell doesn't anything work out the way I want it to?"

They just stare down at me, not saying anything at all. I huffed; got up and walked pass them.

"Come on, I don't know where the tailor is."

The walk there was quiet, which was till I broke it.

"You guys won't treat me any different are you?"

I stopped and looked at them as they look at each other.

"In private, we will act like the way that we always do."

"But when we are in public we have to treat you the way your father sees fit."

We finally made it to the tailor, he did his measurement.

"Are you hungry Princess?"

"No, I'm going back to sleep; good night."

I left them alone and went up to my room I ran into one of the guys that were with father when he came into my room.

"How you feeling Princess Isis?"

"Tried."

Was all that I said as I walked pass him and down a level and into my room, I sat on my bed and looked in the mirror.

"What have I gotten myself into now? And what's so special about this mark anyways?"

I huffed and laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"_You are my true off-spring, you are the daughter of greatness; there are one of two roads that you can chose. A road of destruction, and the road to enlightenment and wisdom. Which will you choose?"_

_It was that lady again._

"_What is your name?"_

"_You will find out in due time daughter."_

"_I killed my mother, so I know that you're not her. Who are you and why have you marked me, me of all people?"_

"_All will be brought to light for you soon daughter."_

* * *

I woke up after that; there was a knock on my bedroom door I open it and saw Montu, and he was wearing some nice leather clothes; it was green with golden trim.

"Here are your clothes, take a shower and get dress we will be landing shortly. Don't worry I asked the tailor to make something for you to cover your mark."

"Father told you didn't he?"

He nods his head and lays my clothes down on my bed and leaves, this time I locked the front room door and my room door and got into the shower.

"I wonder if this will wash away."

I jumped into the shower and scrubbed the spot where the mark was and rinsed myself off and still it was there.

"Damn, I guess I'm stuck with this."

I dry off and walk out of the bathroom and into the front room from where the knocking came from; it was Sire.

"They will help you into your clothes."

He says as three female Etas walked into my room, I lead them to my bed room.

"I have a question."

"What would that be Princess?"

"Are all the chicks here taller than the dudes?"

The three look at each other.

"We do not know the meaning of the word of which you speak my lady."

"Oh right . . . okay those are both Earth slang, chicks=girls=females, and dudes can be referred to as a guy=males; but can be used on females as well, just not as much."

"Yes, we are all taller than our males."

I nod my head as they began to help me into my clothes, and then they saw the mark . . . their eyes grew in size and they all got on their hands and knees, bowing with their heads touching the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"You are marked by the Goddess; you carry greatness within you Princess Isis."

The middle one says with her head implanted to the floor.

"Please get up; this is awkward."

They do just that and finish helping me into my clothes.

"And that's how you dress yourself Princess."

I looked at myself in the mirror; I was sporting a black leather halter and skirt to match with purple trim, some kind of head piece, and what seems like arm warmers starting from my wrist to the elbows.

"How do I look? Does it look nice, please be honest."

"It suites you Princess Isis."

There was a knock on the door and there was the chief; he rolled in with a cart filled with food.

"Your brother sent me here, he told me that you haven't eaten all day."

The three Etas were about to leave before I stopped them.

"I would like for you three to join me; I know I won't be able to eat all of this, and I really do not wish to waste such good food."

They look like what I just said was out of the norm; they sat on the floor, but I made them sit on the pillows by the table with me.

"If you don't mind me asking; why are you doing this?"

I smile sweetly to the three of them.

"Its all to thanks to you guys that this ship stays in order; they take all your hard work for granted. This is one of the many ways for me to show my thanks."

They say their thanks and began to eat, they marveled at the top chief's work.

"Is this really a good idea Princess Isis?"

The chief whispered to me.

"Of course, your food is just too good to waste, that and they look like they barely eat."

He nod his head.

"Should I bring desserts?"

"Whatever you recommend; you seem to know what a female likes."

He leaves with the cart and the three women tell me about themselves, how they were at the top, but was brought down due to the fact their mates was falsely charged and was labeled as a "Bad Blood"; two of them were twins and third one was a family friend of their.

"If you don't mind me asking, did you guys have pups?"

"Yes, but he died shortly after he was born."

I didn't push on to the subject any longer and they asked me quiet a bit of questions. There was a knock on the door, the Etas automatically got up.

"No, no I am fully capable of opening the door. You three need to relax."

I answered the door and saw both the chief and Osiris by the door.

"Come on in. Is something going on Osiris?"

The chief comes in and passed out the cake and left saying:

"Such a great Queen you will make."

I thanked him, Osiris walks in and stops, looks at the three Etas and then me.

"What?"

I asked as I sat down right beside them and ate my cake.

"Etas and Royalty . . . Mingling together?! Its unheard of."

"Well, where I was raised there wasn't much of a caste system. And they seem pretty cool and do a lot of work; so I'm letting them rest."

He sits down after I gave him the look, and the three females in the room began to ask more questions. The four of us laughing and joking.

"Is he your mate?"

One of the twins whispered to me, I blushed and shook my head.

"Oh no, no, no; he's just a friend, and he's my bodyguard."

"What kind of bodyguard?"

The other female asks as she elbowed me softly in my side.

"Not the kind you're thinking."

I laugh loudly, Osiris stood after playing around with his wrist computer thing.

"Princess, we will be landing in 30 minuets."

I looked up at Osiris as he walked over to where the four of us sat.

"What do we do now?"

I asked him.

"We must go and see King Makhai."


	20. Caution

**Really short one right here sorry peps.**

* * *

Caution

"You girls rest here; that's an order, not an offer."

I say with a smile as I followed Osiris out of my room.

"Is it really a bad thing that I treat them like they are somebody?"

I asked with an edge to my voice.

"N-no not at all Isis; its just that . . . We don't see many people from your family do that. Its not bad, just uncommon."

I stopped and looked up at him.

"I will treat them the way I would want someone to treat me. Is that so bad?!"

"No, it . . . Its just the way that we do things; you wouldn't understand."

"Is it because I'm half 'ooman' is that it?!"

I was screaming at him now if you haven't noticed.

"Yes, well no."

"Fuck you Osiris! Fuck you!"

I stormed off away from him and he chases after me.

"Princess please, I wasn't thinking-"

I stopped once more.

"that's what's wrong with 'people' here! You guys don't really think, you just act; like those people that captured father- they shoot first and ask questions later."

His mandibles dropped and I cast my eyes aside.

"Come on, let's go before we end up saying something else that we really don't mean."

He bows.

"Yes Princess Isis. And I am sorry that I spoke against your good nature."

We start to walk to where father will be found.

"No Osiris, I should have never blew up on you like that."

We turned the corner and ran right into the person I really didn't want to see.

"Good evening Princess Isis."

"Eno'd."

He bows and I nod my head, judging by the sun its around 6:00 p.m.

"You like nice this evening; really brings out your eyes."

Osiris growls his warning.

"We're kind of busy; we must go and see my Sire."

We walk around him and into the room next to the control room where we saw him standing waiting for us with Montu by his side.


	21. Protocol

"There's my little girl."

My father said softly, a lot more soft than I thought was possible for his size and kind.

"You look . . . nice Isis."

Montu said as he tried to think of a word quick. We took our seats, and Sire briefed us on the protocol of this homecoming.

"What about you know . . . the mark?"

I whispered to my father.

"Leave that to us Isis."

Osiris said to me quietly, and I nod my head.

"Come, we've landed."

"Yes Sire."

The ramp came down and we were welcomed by the bright suns. With my eyes I scanned the huge crowd that was cheering for the return of their King and Prince; as I came into their line of sight and I took note that they quiet down a little. Eno'd been waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

"King Makhai and Prince Montu has returned and welcome Princess Isis and her personal bodyguard Unblooded Warrior Osiris!"

The crowed broke out in cheers, the males roaring out happily. We walked down and off the ramp and down the road.

"Relax Isis, everything will be fine."

My brother reassures me as he place a light but firm grip upon my shoulder.

"All right brother, I'll try."

My voice was shaky, but still I walked on with my head held high, and that's all that matters. At the end of the road there was some kind of metal death trap looking thing.

"Sire what is that? It looks like some sort of death trap."

He laughs loudly at me and pats me on the head.

"This is how we will make it home."

My mouth made a big "O" and I nodded my head.

"Females first."

Eno'd said with a mocking kindness hidden in his voice, I smiled none the less and got in and everyone else fell in line after me.

"How much longer till we get to . . . where ever we're going?"

I asked timidly as I played with the hem of my cape.

"Five minuets, and we will be home. From there you will meet your mother."

I felt a knot forming in my stomach and throat.

"Will she . . . will she accept me like you did Sire?"

I looked out the window as this metal death trap took to the air.

"She's a . . . how would you say-oh I know a fiery woman, but she will accept you."

I nodded and stared at the scene that passed us by below.


	22. Chances part 1

**Chance **

We landed a little too soon; my stomach was churning, my head spinning, and my breathing came out fast.

"Can we sit here for a moment; I really need to calm myself down."

I noticed that I was shaking.

"What's wrong Princess?"

Both Osiris and Eno'd asked in unison.

"Just a bit nervous is all, nothing more, nothing less."

I close my eyes and did a trick that my father, James taught me when he was alive, I closed my eyes lift my right hand up and made my index and my middle finger along with my thumb to close together and tapped the middle of my forehead a few times. My breathing slowed and my body stopped shaking, after I was done I opened my eyes with new found strength and bravery.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Osiris was the first one out, he helped me out of the ship like death trap looking thing. I gaped at the building in front of us, it was freaking huge!

"Is this where you guys live?"

"Tis' your home too Princess."

Osiris said to me.

"Welcome to your new home Isis."

My father said to me as he urged me forward.

Sometime later I was standing in front of Montu's mother and Makhai's life mate aka wife. She narrowed her eyes at me, but I stand my ground in front of her; as I looked at something pass her instead of at her.

"Neferet, this is our daughter, Isis. Isis this is your new mother Queen Neferet."

I swallowed as quietly as possible.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Queen Neferet, mother."

I bowed lowly to show her the up most respect that I could muster. She nods her head as her bright green eyes started in my golden ones.

"Come, we must greet our people."

"Yes Sire."

Both Montu and I said in unison. We walked down some halls as I kept my eyes on my hands rather than looking up, I could feel the stare from Queen Neferet, but I acted like I didn't noticed it, and placed a fake smile on. We came to a stop and was to sit down, Montu told me where to sit which was right next to the Queen, our body guards stood right behind us. I had my eyes hidden by my hair as I slowly began to fall asleep but still able to hear father speak about us, his family, about me; there was loud roars all around me, which made my eyes snap open.

"Come Princess, I will escort you to your quarters."

I nod my head as we all left.

"We will come and get you before dinner Isis."

"Thank you Sire."

We walked to where my room is to be found, I saw Kan'de standing by a door.

"Your room is ready for you Princess Isis."

"Thank you Kan'de."

He opens the door for me and I took in the way the room looks. It held my favorite colours black, purple, and green; a huge bed with a canopy that was purple and green. The ceiling was painted black the borders were green and the wall itself was purple. Then there was that window, I walked right up to it, and my mouth went ajar when I saw the view; a water fall, seeing the rainbow coming out it made me smile. It made me feel like I was back on Earth.

"Is this room to your liking Isis?"

Kan'de asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, I freakin' love this room. Who came up with the idea?"

"The both of us. Osiris knew that you would love the view, I just picked out your favorite colours."

"Aww thank you both!"

I ran and hugged them both. Then let go and smiled up at them, but before I could ask my question the queen walked into the room. She took one look at Kan'de and he left bowing as he walked out, and Osiris sat down in the nearby chair. I bowed my head afraid to look her in the eye.

"Why are you here?"

She asked me.

"To make a new life, so the people I care about back on Earth wont end up the same way as my real father or Dr. James Robinson."

"I will never accept you as Princess, by doing so that means you are my daughter. He cheated on me didn't he?!"

"No he didn't. Your mate is honest!"

I looked up at her in the eyes.

"Then how is it that you came about?"

There was a clear edge to her voice.

"The two of us were part of an experiment that my birth mother did to us I was only a suckling, 5 months old."

"And what happened to your birth mother?"

"I killed her."

"How do I not know you will do the same to me?"

"You are not doing inhumane experiments, nor did you kill your mate in order to see how the two of us are able to work. I will not do anything to harm you."

She circles around me as if I'm her prey.

"I really don't want you here, half of my people here don't want a hybrid among them. I could just place you as an Eta, cause I know for sure that my mate will never agree to killing you."

My eyes went wide as she said those words.

"Why are you saying all of this? You haven't even given me a chance-"

"There's no need. You are not of this family and all that you'll bring is dishonor; I will save my family from you."

My words were caught in my throat, but swallowed it and said what was on my mind, seeing as she's doing just that.

"But by saying that, you are questioning your mate's honor, after all it was he that said it will be okay for me to come here with him, not only that but your son's honor as well. How will they fair hearing you saying all of this?"

Then it happened, she slapped me so hard that I end up on the other side of the room, I held my hand up to my face. I don't know what hurts more the stinging sensation on my left cheek or the rejection that I was just faced with.

"You are no daughter of mines, you will not bring honor to us at all."

"Karma's a bitch."

I whispered as she left, she stopped and looked back as I slowly stood up. She left without a glance back or another word, I looked at my cheek in the mirror; it was all ready bruising, ever so slowly the tears formed and fell.

"Princess, are you all right?"

"Leave Osiris."

"But-"

He comes up behind me grabbing onto my arm, I spun my head around and looked him in the eyes his held concern, while mines held rejection, anger, and sadness.

"Just leave please Osiris."

I pleaded with him, he lets my arm go and bows.

"As you wish Princess."

With that he left, I locked the door; I let the tears flow freely. I walked over to the mirror, I growled at it and punched it; sending shards of glass everywhere. I didn't just stop there I punched the walls flipped my bed over started punching the stuffing out of it broke everything that I could break as I let out my screams of agony. I even tore up my bathroom, throwing the sink at the big window that showed the beautiful water fall; I then grabbed some covers after shaking the glass out of it and curled up in a ball in a clean corner of the room.

* * *

I finally caught up with Queen Neferet, I called out to her and she just stopped walking and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to speak with you, if I may."

"Is it about that trash that you've been taking care of for the pass four or five years?"

"She is not trash."

"Well speak your mind."

She took us to some room where she sat and I stood across from her.

"What you did to Princess Isis was unfair, I must agree with her that if you question her honor then you are doing the same to your mate and son; after all it was them that started the search for her. And it is the truth that your mate never touched another woman."

"Then how did _she_ come about?"

"Just as she said. She can't remember what happened but your mate does, why not ask him. Do you doubt your mate?"

"I don't doubt him, I doubt her."

"Why is that, is it because you haven't given her a chance to prove to you that she is the ideal Princess that you wanted. I have seen every side of her, and the part that I like the most from her is the fact that she openly shows how she feels. But now that she's here, she can't. She doesn't want to be seen as weak. Not only that but . . ."

I pause as I look around the room, noticing Montu hiding by the door.

"But what Unblooded Warrior?"

"She has been marked in her dreams Mother."


	23. Chances Part 2

Sorry for the late update, but I'm getting ready to move back to the States, and school is finally over with for me . . . for now that is till i go off to college! I really don't know how often I can update now, but i'll try my best to get them up here sooner! Enjoy this one for now!!!

* * *

I bowed as my friend entered the room, and I watched on as the queen's eyes grew in size.

"Which mark are you talking about son? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, I will not tell you which mark she bares dear mother; even more so when you threaten my little sister's life."

I was stunned that he would talk to his mother like that, but I did not dare speak a word.

"Are you siding with that ooman with tainted blood?"

He shakes his head, then turns to leave.

"Osiris go tell _Princess_ Isis that dinner is ready."

"Yes, Prince Montu."

"And mother, I am not 'siding' with anyone, nor do I believe her blood is tainted; I am simply giving her a chance. A chance to leave her Earth life behind and live with us."

The two of us left after that. We stopped in front of Isis' door.

"Let us through Kan'de."

Montu says when he tries to pass him by.

"Sorry, by order of Princess Isis, she wont let anyone in, not even King Makhai himself."

The look of fear flashed behind Montu's eyes as he shoved Kan'de out of the way and broke down the door. The three of us gasp at the sight of Isis' room . . . what's left of it that is, Kan'de began to panic seeing her window broken; he and Montu rushed over there, not seeing the bundled up little girl in the corner. Slowly I walked over to her, I placed a hand on a body part . . . she didn't move, I held my breath as I slowly pulled back the covers only to have her tug on it as well.

"Go away! Kan'de I thought I told you not to let anyone in."

"My deepest apologizes, but your brother-"

"I am very aware of that."

She said as she kept her face hidden.

"Isis-what happened here?!"

It was King Makhai with his mate and bodyguards behind them.

"Why don't you ask your mate father."

He spat at them, he lightly pushed me aside and ripped the covers off of Isis.

"Look at what your mate did to your offspring, my little sister!"

He forced her to stand up, showing off the bloody hands, the red puffy eyes, and lastly the bruise on her cheek.

* * *

"What?!"

Sire roars out as everyone took a few steps back by reflex.

"Isis is this true?!"

I felt ashamed for some reason like this was all my fault, the shame I felt was so great that I couldn't even lift my head up.

"It is."

I said barely above a whisper.

His mate was force to re-tell everything that went on in this room, Osiris was even brave enough to even tell him what happened after she left me and when he went off to go and talk to her.

"You dare doubt me? I would never touch another! But for you to strike _our_ daughter like that-"

Before I could stop myself I tore away from Montu and ran to where Sire and the queen was, I planted myself right in between them as I caught his arm in mid-swing.

"Isis what are you doing?"

He questions me.

"Don't do it. Please don't, she's just scared, that's all. She's afraid of being pushed aside."

Our golden eyes meet, his glare softens and he drops his arm.

"What makes you say that?"

The Queen questions me this time.

"I can tell that you are scared of the unknown; even more so since you found out that I killed my birth mother. But like I said, I wont hurt you."

I said the last part as I turned to her slowly, making her get a good look at the left side of my face.


	24. Makeup

The look of surprise found its way onto her face.

"I will do as my son . . . your brother wants me to do."

I cocked my head to the side.

"Give you a chance."

I smile as she smiled a warm loving mother like smile to me.

"Have someone come and clean this up."

My brother said as he came up to where we stood.

"Well come now, we need to hide that from people to see."

Neferet, the Queen, and my new mother said to me as she took me to where the powder room is found.

"Though our females do not fret over stuff like this, it is very important for us to look our best for times like these."

I nodded my head and we walked into the powder room, where a handful of Etas were waiting in varies parts of the room, once they caught sight of us they all ran to the middle of the room and bowed, I picked the one that looked a little shook up to do what it is that they do best. Now I'm not really much of a fan for makeup, but I guess I have to put some on today; it took her a while to find the foundation that matched my skin tone, oh lets say almost 20 some odd minuets to find it. Once she put it on it felt weird, not like any makeup that I used before. It felt like sand being rubbed on my face at first, and then it felt like water, I moved my head the side to see; I watched as the foundation worked its magic on my face. From sand to water to powder, and finally some kind of liquid/solid stuff where the Eta rubbed it in; you can't even tell that I had a bruise there, so after that was over and done we met up with father, Montu, Kan'de, and Osiris.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Kan'de."

I say with a smile.

"In this dinner you will meet your suitors that your mother and I picked out for you, and has asked for your hand."

My heart skipped a beat and I guess they heard it.

"What ails you daughter?"

My mother asks as she lays a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"I don't know how this mating thing works on this planet, shouldn't I learn it first so that way I wont bring shame to our name?"

I asked politely while trying to hide my fear of marrying someone I didn't know that well, or know at all.

"Don't worry Isis we will set up lessons for you to learn about your background to its fullest."

I thanked my father after he said that, both Kan'de and Osiris opened the door to the dinning hall, and it was breathtaking when I looked on, a long table filled with things I have yet to put a name on, and couldn't even compare it to with any Earth food, a chandler like thing hanging from the high roof of the building, statues, carving, and of course heads of things that they . . . more than likely father had killed from his hunts, but what caught my attention was all the people lined at the table, males on one side, and females on the other.

"Are these all the suitors?"

I whispered quietly to Kan'de, and he nods his head slightly to answer my question. Everyone stood as they noticed that we enter the room, I followed what my mother did and stood in front of a chair while Montu pulled a chair out for me as father did to her, they sit and Osiris stands on the other side of the room with the other bodyguards, the other three sit down.

"You all may sit."


	25. Hope

At first all we did was eat dinner and drink; nothing was really said, I just kept stealing glances at Osiris. Soon after dinner was over and a "meeting" was called to order; Father went threw our family history at first and then each one told us their names and their social standing; there was one that I all ready knew, and I didn't want to know him anymore than I all ready do. En'do, Each time I see him for some reason kind of reminds me of Peewee Herman . . . That show made me cry when I was little, En'do just gives off that vibe to me, but what really caught my attention was that Kan'de was also wanting my hand in marriage, I nearly choked on my drink; and then it was the females that went. I really didn't like any of them, they had that "I'm rich and I like to show it off everywhere I go" air to them.

"The courting of my son will begin after he is done training the Unblooded Warriors for their Chiva; and the courting for my daughter will begin when I say so."

I had to quietly laugh at that, he reminded me so much of James when he said it like that- so fatherly, so protective; something that I didn't know was in him to that level. Well after that whole thing dessert was served; this wasn't as good as the chief that works on the ship, I like his work of art better! I'll be sure to see if he can work where ever I am . . . I'm now starting to turn into a spoiled Princess, I don't want that; but I do like his food better, so I guess its worth it. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't know that Kan'de had pulled my chair out from under the table and was holding his hand out for me to take.

"Princess Isis?"

I mentally shook myself out of my thoughts and thanked him as I took his hand, I pulled my hand away and walked on to where Mother was waiting for me. The two of us got to our room with Kan'de and Osiris in tow, they tried to follow us into my room, but I stopped them.

"Sorry boys, but I need to have a mother daughter talk for a while."

They stood out from the door, mother and myself walked in and sat on the bed, she was the first to speak.

"Well what do you think of them Isis?"

"Do I really have to pick from just them; I mean what if I fall in _love_ with someone?"

"You either have to choose from them or marry your brother."

"Sorry mother, but I'm not into incest."

I took a deep breath, and looked out my window.

"I'm just a little scared is all, I don't want to mess anything up; I mean what if one of them know that I don't know anything about the mating system thing, and they use that to their advantage?"

She laughs a little and pulls me towards her, once close to her body she hugged me and stroked my hair.

"I will never let that happen to you Isis; sure things got off on the wrong foot with the two of us, but now I fully see the good side of having you as a daughter. You are the blessing from the Gods to us, not only will I not let that happen, but they will have to deal with your brother and father as well. So there's nothing to worry about, really. I will always be there for you when you need me; Good night Isis."

She gives me a motherly kiss and I hug her and kiss her on the cheek and bid her goodnight as well, she left and the two guys came into the room, the three of us talking and have a few laughs till I got tired.

"Get some rest, the two of you; you will need it. I bid you both farewell and good night, I will see you, Osiris before the sun rises."

With that Kan'de left and I went into the bathroom to go and change, I sat on my bed and looked at him.

"So you start your training again huh."

He nods his head.

"So you wont be my bodyguard anymore will you?"

I asked quietly while trying my best to hide the sadness that rests in my voice.

"You will have to pick a new one, for I will be studying and training every moment I have; there's only three months till the Hunt."

"And what happens after those three months?"

He turned to face me, I wipe my eyes and turn away from him hiding the fact that it hurt to know that he wont be around anymore after all the things that we've done when we first met.

"After those three months . . ."

He pauses for a few seconds, as if thinking for the right wording.

"I have to build up on becoming a hunter, and then leave the hunt and do what it is that I always wanted to do."

"But . . . will I ever see you again after that?"

I just had to ask that question it just wouldn't stop nagging me after I asked my second question.

"I hope we do."


	26. I felt It

His words just hit me like a ton of bricks, and it felt like my heart sank; I couldn't stop myself. It felt like I was losing someone else that was special to me and I really didn't like that. I started to cry, I turn my back to him and cried; I didn't want Osiris to see me like this, I felt weak and left out in the open.

"I hope I do get to see you again Osiris, it really . . . It really pains me to think that we will never get to see each other again."

He pulls me to him and rest his head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Isis, I'm sure everything will work out the way we want it to. You'll find your mate, I'll be able to find happiness in what I do."

"I hope you find happiness in all that you do Osiris."

I say sadly, he pulls me into his lap and I rest my head in the crook of his neck.

"I don't see why you do this to me Osiris; never have I felt like I was set out in the open for you to see. Like as if I'm naked right in front of you, I don't know I'm just ranting on."

"You would never let yourself be naked in front of me Isis."

"That was just . . . never mind."

He laughs lightly.

"I know what you mean Isis. And you do the same for me, but to greater wonders."

"So here's the million dollar question Osiris."

I took a deep breath and just as I was about to ask him someone came knocking on the door, and I got up and open it.

"Osiris, Montu wishes to see you."

He get up and walks out the door.

"Good night Isis."

"Night Osiris, Montu; hope the two of you sleep well."

* * *

A month has came and pass, the suitors trying to woo me; the only one that comes close is Kan'de, but I really don't want him like that, there's only one that I want. I was startled out of my daydreaming from my lecturer teacher. I was done learning the language, the mating system, mythology, history, and many other things.

"Princess Isis, are you listening to a word that I am saying to you?!"

I blinked a few times and looked up at her.

"No, not really; why?"

"It's very important for a female your age and statues to keep up with her studies. No male wants a really stupid self absorbed female."

I say the last part with her.

"Good, I'm glad you agree with me on the subject."

She turns her back and types something on her data pad and it shows up on the screen in front of the room.

'This is not the life I wanted. Fuck this shit I'm gonna go hunting!'

I thought to myself as I sprang up and out of the room, I can hear her call out my name as I race down the hall way; soon afterwards there's four guards running after me.

"Okay if I remember correctly the training hall should be right . . . Here!"

The guards seem to know where I was going and cut me off, grabbing me and forcing me back to class, something I did not want; I grabbed onto the nearest object while the one holding onto me held tight and was trying to yank me off whatever I was holding onto, that was till I kicked his face. He dropped my bottom half and I slammed right into what I found out was a pole. After I recovered I got up and ran for the door kicked it open and as soon I was inside I looked for something to lock the door, I found it but they were all ready there and pushing up against the door.

"If you guys don't stop right now I swear by the Gods you will never have off springs ever!!"

They stop pushing up against the door and I was able to grab the spear and pushed it through the door handles and again they push up against the door again.

"Ha, let's see you guys get through that!"

The spear turned out to be a wooden one and it broke in half and they busted in landing right on top of me.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Came a voice as I pushed the guards off of me.

"H-hey big brother."

I say sheepishly as I dusted myself off.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing your studies Isis?"

"And this is why the five of us are here."

I say as I inch away from both Montu and the four guards.

"Prince Montu sir, we were told by her professor to bring her back."

Montu runs at me as I try my best to get away from him, he caught me by my arm and pulled back and then grabbed onto my collar and held me up in the air.

"Why are you not studying?!"

"Because it's boring, I didn't come here to be a freaking figure head, to look pretty! If I wanted that I would have stayed on Earth!"

He puts me down and I look up at him with sheer defiance all over my face.

"I wish to be trained. I want to be a Huntress, not some Princess that needs saving."

"I will _not_ allow such a thing."

My arms uncrossed, and my jaws dropped. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me! Normally if he said no, then I would let it go; because I knew he was doing this to keep me safe, but this time I'm not taking no for an answer.

"What?! Why not Montu?!"

"Because its not safe for you to take on this-"

"So you want me to be miserable for the rest of my life; not doing anything that _I_ want to do. Montu, like I said: I didn't leave Earth to become a figure head; I left Earth to save what's left of me there . . . And to find new things here that I would love to do, that I can't do back on Earth."

A crowd looks on as the two of us fight this out verbally, something they don't really see every day.

"You can make just about anything 'fun' Isis. And I didn't make you leave Earth, it was your choice; you're just going to have to deal with the way things are."

I can feel my anger boiling in me, my fist clench and unclench with every passing moment.

"Now, please go back to your lessons."

He pats my head and I jerk my head away from him.

"I know you mean well Brother, but-"

I cock my fist back and punch him right in the mouth.

"You're a fucking ass hole, dirty mother fucker, cunt face bitch!"

I said every curse that I could think of to him.

"I don't need this bullshit from you! Or any of you for that matter, I can carry my own weight just fine! And lastly I fucking hate you, I hate you Montu for treating me like this!"

I storm out of there pushing pass the guards.

"Touch me and I will personally make sure that you're male reproduction shit aint there no more!"

They backed off and I ran out of the place hearing three people calling out to me; Kan'de, Osiris, and the one that I wouldn't mind ripping his guts out and strangling him with it at the moment, Montu. But I didn't stop, I just kept running; I even ran out of the building and to my secret place; I hid behind the water fall and sat in the little makeshift chair that I have, and started to read one of my many books that I have stored in here, that was till I heard my name being called; I jumped in a bed full of mud to fully hide myself from them after an hour I couldn't hear or see any of them anymore so I cleaned myself off, made a fire to dry off. As I was drying myself off I heard foot steps coming my way.

"How did you know where to find me?"

I ask as he came closer, but he stopped and turned around seeing me not fully dressed.

"I always know where you are Isis; after all I am your bodyguard."

I put my clothes back on and tapped him on the shoulder and we both sat down by the fire.

"I am sorry about how things played out for you earlier today Isis. I for one would think that you will make a very good Huntress in our ranks."

He puts his arm around me as I scooted closer to him to get even warmer.

"Can you pinky promise me that you'll never tell anyone about this place?"

He holds out his pinky for me to take, when we touched it felt like electricity was shooting through us, I looked up at him and it seemed he felt it too . . .


	27. Little Secret

He clears his throat and looks the other way, and I look into the fire sadly.

'Why doesn't he get it, I'm giving him all these hints and yet . . . And yet he doesn't say anything. At least tell me that you don't like me Osiris; instead of doing this. Let me guess you're what human girls call an ass when it comes to things like this aren't you? Please Osiris just tell me how you feel about me!'

I argue with myself in my head as I frown to the fire, he gets up and walks away which only makes my frown grow deeper, and my heart sink.

"What was it that you were about to ask me last night Princess?"

My heart skipped a beat as my head popped up. I didn't think he would bring that up at all yet alone remember.

"Well isn't it obvious what I wanted to ask as of right now?"

He comes back to where I was sitting, but this time he sits across from me, the fire sitting in between the two of us.

"Not really, I'm not that bright when it comes to Ooman's feelings."

I scoffed at that, that much said is true, I thought as I rolled my eyes at the fire that didn't bring about anger. I shake my head at that thought.

'Now or never Isis, you got this!'

I did a little more pep talk to myself to ready myself for the blow that is to come.

"What-How do you feel about me?"

I said quietly as I dug my head into my knees, he didn't answer right away; it scared me, it really did.

"You are a nice person to be around, very understanding; though you can be rash at-"

"That's not what I mean. I mean . . . You know what? Just forget about it."

I stood up dusted myself off and started towards the area that I exit out of from the waterfall, but a strong hand caught my wrist and twisted me around with more force than needed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rough . . . I'm sorry Princess-I know what you mean; it's just that, that-"

My heart kept sinking deeper and deeper with each passing second that he didn't say anything.

"It's just the fact that I'm half human that you don't want me that way isn't it? You want one that is full blooded, not some hybrid of some sick experiment; am I right Osiris?!"

I tear my wrist out of his hand as I stare up into his eyes, his eyes were clouded with some kind of emotion; it was like he was tore between something, I just couldn't pin point what it was.

* * *

The look in her eyes told me everything, I didn't have to ask her what she meant, but I just couldn't let her leave like this, it pains me for some odd reason. When she's hurt it hurts me, when she's mad it makes me feel that way too. Its like some kind of bond that we share, that no other has. And it scares me, I never shared a bond this strong with anyone, not even my mother, father, or any of my siblings. Just as she was about to leave I got up and stopped her, what she said it pained me; this time I knew the reason behind it. She thinks I'm rejecting her . . . So I did what I saw in one of those Ooman movies. I pulled her close and kissed her, I ran my mandibles across her cheeks; I could feel her heart beat quicken as she stood stiffly. She relaxed completely and put her arms around my neck and brought me closer to give me one of the those Ooman kisses; I purred softly into the kiss and pulled her closer to feel her body heat merge in with mines, to have her scent all over me. I broke the kiss before I lose control of myself, I looked down to her and saw her smile.

"I guess you're not what girls from Earth call an ass when it comes to things like this."

I smiled back at her as she hugged me tightly, but then the sad thought came to mind.

"But what about the suitors?"

"I don't care too much for them. Even more so when it comes to En'do."

She whispers into my chest.

"What about Kan'de? You two seem mighty close."

She pulls away from me to look me in the eyes and gave me _the look_.

"We maybe close, but I just don't see him that way; sure he's nice, but I met you first."

That just boosted my ego right there, an Unblooded Warrior bests a Blooded Warrior . . . once more that is, after all I did beat some to stay as her body guard. But then another thought hit me.

"But what if someone finds out?"

"Its our little secret. I promise not to tell, and you better not tell or else."

At times I forget how great of a fighter she is, at times she reminds me of a small little kitten puffing itself up to look bigger and meaner; and other times she reminds me of a lioness ready to defend her title as alpha. And this time she reminds me of the little kitten. I kissed her forehead and reassured her that I would not tell a single soul; the two of us left the waterfall and went back home where I escort her to her chambers, at her door three of 10 suitors were waiting. Two of them I knew well, one of which I wish was dead right about now, the other my trainer.

"Princess we were worried sick about you, where have you been?"

She sighs quietly.

"I was upset over something and I thought it would be a good idea to wonder around the place to cool off; is that a problem for you En'do?"

She answers and questions in a monotone like voice.

"Well you're in one piece and no scratches, and plus you had Osiris with you. No harm no foul."

Kan'de commented which made Isis shrug her shoulders.

"As long as you're all right it is fine by me Princess Isis."

Said the third suitor, this made her eyebrows rise, which could only mean a bad thing; she's not the little kitten at the moment.

"And since when did I need _your_ permission to do something?! Last I remember you're not in charge here!"

Kan'de and myself took a few steps back, him not answering only made things worst.

"I thought I asked you a question."

She said as she stalked closer to her prey, boy this is getting good. Oh how I love the way she looks when she's mad.

"You are to be my life mate, I wouldn't want you hurt in any possible way, after all I can't have pups on my own."

Kan'de and I made eye contact.

'Worst thing to say to her.'

Unknown to me, Kan'de was thinking the same thing.

"Is that all you see me as, a fucking baby maker?!"

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Bad move."

I whispered to myself, not even feeling sorry for the poor guy.

"You dirty ugly mother fucker!"

She kicks him in the . . . What she call nuts/balls/family jewels, she has many different names for it; and then pounces on him, just like a lioness does to her prey when she knows that they have no where else to run and hide. And well she started beating the crap out of him.

"Shouldn't you stop her Osiris?"

En'do questions me.

"And have her do that to me? I don't think so, I'll wait till she's done."

"Kan'de?"

"I with Osiris on this one En'do."

She was just releasing all the anger she felt today and letting it lose on that guy right there, he picked the wrong female to mess with and on the wrong day. And I sure as hell don't feel sorry for him; in fact its better him than me.


	28. Wish

Kan'de and myself went to go and find my father, when we did find him he was in a meeting. So we went off to do something else to keep us busy; Kan'de took me out and into town.

"This is the first time that I went out to the town. How long will my father take in the meeting?"

I asked him as I walked out of my room.

"Most of the day my lady."

"No need to be so formal with me Kan'de, its weird."

He offered me his arm to take, which I did while smiling, as the death trap looking thing came into view.

"We can't just walk there?"

I asked, as we came up to the death trap.

"It would take too long if we walked and we will miss the chance to see your father before his next meeting."

"I hate this thing man, but okay."

He helped me into the death trap thing and we sat across from each other.

"So how are you adjusting to the Home world?"

"I'm starting to get the hang of it, but there are some things that I'm just not willing to leave behind back on Earth. Still not able to get the hang of everyone else's eating habits."

He nods his head and we look out the window, this wasn't an awkward silences, but a nice one. Once landed he took my hand and helped me out the DTT (Death Trap Thing); once out I saw the most beautiful flowers that looked just like a star gazer lily, but bigger and brighter.

"Is it safe to touch these types of flowers?"

He went to test it out, nothing happened; he nod his head and went up to smell it, this flower was bigger than my head. We walked into the flower shop where I found more flowers of all shapes and sizes.

"Excuse me Miss, but do you have any of those flowers that you have out front?"

The lady turned around and was shocked to see me.

"Princess Isis?!"

I smile a little to her.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

I say back, mostly because I didn't know what to say.

"Do you mind answering her question?"

I lightly tap Kan'de's chest.

"No need to be rude or demanding Kan'de."

I whisper harshly to him.

"Sorry about him Miss, but do you happen to have any more of those flowers?"

She shakes her head.

"A male came by earlier and bought all of the ones I have. The ones outside I use to make more of them."

"Oh . . . Well that's all right, do you know when you will get some more?"

She thinks about this for a little bit.

"I might have them in, in five days; but the really good ones comes in a little over a week."

I nodded my head, and turned to face Kan'de.

"Do you think I will be able to come out here when they come in?"

"I'm not sure Princess, I have to finish up training the Unblooded Warriors . . ."

"I-I can deliver it . . . That is if its all right with you Princess Isis."

"Please, just Isis . . . at least when my mother and father aren't around. I would love that; I'll be sure to talk to-somebody about you coming in."

She gives me her name and I write it down and she tells me the time that she thinks that she will be coming in. I thanked her, Kan'de and I walked out of the store.

"You really shouldn't do that."

"What? Talk to people that are more like you? Look Kan'de."

I stop right and front of him made his face come close to mine, making him think that I would kiss him.

"You guys wont let me train to become a Huntress . . . So I'll do whatever the hell I want, that includes mingling with people that I find interesting. And if you don't like it."

I grab one of his mandibles and pull his face even closer.

"Then train me."

I say softly, I let him go and took a few steps back.

"If not I will find a way onto that ship that will go there and do it myself . . . ya know just wing it. Maybe I'll make it out all right, maybe I wont. Who knows."

I sang the last part as I twirled around to wonder around the rest of town. Kan'de jogged to catch up with me.

"You're not serious are you Isis?"

"Does this face look like I'm kidding?"

I say as I point to my face, and he shakes his head "no".

"Thought so."

We went on to different stores, we stopped by this funky looking clothing store and I played around in there, trying on the weird looking hats and making faces in the mirrors; I even got Kan'de to do it with me.

"Hey you pups cut that out!"

"Oh shit he gotta cane!"

We ran up out of there, but I noticed that I was still wearing one of the hats, I rushed back in there and threw the hat on the man's head and ran back out laughing.

"I see to it that you _do_ know how to have fun."

I giggle a little at that, after running around playing around some more he took me to this nice restaurant, and the menu . . . I have no idea what was what; so I just ordered what Kan'de was having.

"You must be a very brave soul to eat what I'm eating."

I pushed my lips in, and looked around the place, he busts out laughing.

"I'm only joking Isis."

I shake my head and smile, the drinks come and once more they have this really weird shape cup.

"Hey Kan'de they don't happen to have any straws . . . do they?"

As he swallows he shakes his head, then he shows me how I should drink it so that way I wont spill anything on myself, the food comes and it smells great. But it looks weird, kind of like one of those fancy restaurants back on Earth . . . You know the one that's nicked named "chick food". Still don't know? Okay you get like a plate of food that's as big as one of those rice krispes treats for the price of 100 dollars or more, and the drinks cost about as much as the down payment on your used car. Yeah that's what I mean, but either way I tried it; it wasn't that bad, it was okay. I really don't care too much for it, though Kan'de was going to town on that food, which made me laugh a little; and when he looked up at me it just made me laugh harder.

"What's so funny?"

I just smirk and laugh some more, rest my right elbow on the table and lean my head against my hand.

"You. And you got a little something hanging from your lower right mandible."

He cleans it off with a little bit of help from me.

"I normally don't eat like that."

"I like it, tired of all this 'sit up straight, shoulders back, head up so high your nose is in the air' kind of thing. Not my thing at all, you should know by now."

He laughs a little at me.

"Oh I know, when you're in your room eating that leg of some poor creature, it was nothing but bones; and you still trying to eat it."

We both laugh, but then he stops, he feels it too . . . people staring; it's a little unnerving; but we pay no mind to it. He voice gets serious as he looks at me.

"Tell me Princess, why is it that you want to be a Huntress? Plenty of females would kill to be in your position; you know people waiting on you left and right, the honor it brings, don't really have to do nothing but to just sit there and . . . how do people from Earth say it? Look pretty, I guess that's what I'm looking for."

I look out the window that is to the left of us, I watched as the two suns start to set.

"That's not me, it will never be me. That kind of life is boring, and not worth living; in my eyes that is. I don't care about the perks . . . minus the chief though."

I added that part quickly.

"I kind of had that kind of life style back on Earth. People there use to think I was just another pretty face, but with strange colored eyes, and tattoos all over. What I'm trying to say Kan'de is that, on Earth I felt like I was some kind of rare, one of a kind porcelain doll; A doll that was sheltered too much. Mostly for her own good, but also because my father didn't want to be found."

I took a deep sigh and looked him in the eyes.

"But when I was set free, I felt so alive. He knew that I needed that, that I wanted it; and he gave it to me. But at a price . . . that's why I need this Kan'de, I need to be set free; I don't want to be that porcelain doll again. I want to be Isis, alive and not some hollow shell. You do understand, right?"

He brought both of his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together, and rested his forehead on it; he breaths in deeply and lets it out slowly, I was starting to grow nerves.

"Princess, I understand how you feel really; I really do. But-"

"But what? What's wrong with me being a Huntress?"

"To me, nothing; but to your brother, your father . . . Everything. They've been searching for you for far too long, what if they lose you?"

"They wont, I'll have the best teacher out there teaching me. Have faith in me, after all I am my father's daughter."

I finish with a smile, he perks up as well. Kan'de gets up and helps me out of the chair, pays and we leave. The moon was shining brightly as we walked pass the fountain, I pulled out a coin from one of my pockets; turned my back to the fountain and made a wish, then flipped it in there. I heard the little splash, smiled and turned back around.

"What was that for?"

"On Earth you do this to see if you can make your wish come true."

"What did you wish for?"

"Can't say, if I do then it wont come true. Here, you try it out."

I gave him a coin and showed him what to do, he made it in there.

"What did you wish for?"

"I thought you said that I'm not allowed to say."

"Making sure that you were listening. You listen well young grasshopper."

We both laugh, then he pulled me close; my face heated up a little. He lifted my chin up to look up at him.

"My wish all ready came true."


	29. Water Fight

I couldn't believe this was happening, sure Kan'de nice, sweet and romantic and all; but-but he's not the one for me. I know this is wrong, but I'll play along for a little while. The Gods know that I hate doing this . . . He brings his face closer to mine, but I back away.

"I'm sorry Kan'de, I don't kiss on the first date. Where I'm from its seen as well not really all that good, on the female's part that is."

"I see to it that you are mixing in your courting in with ours."

He smiles, but I can see that he feels a bit rejected, but I still smile back.

"Remember I did say that I'm keeping some of my Earth's habits alive, where this is one of the many habits that are here to stay."

He brightens up once more, and tries to pick me up, but I back up, right into the fountain.

"I am terribly sorry Princess."

"I'm not hurt, just wet. That's what he said."

I laugh at that, and he doesn't seem to get it, I kind of figured he wouldn't. He holds out his hand for me to take, oh I take it all right, I pull him right into the water as well. He looks up at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Then the water fight began, all that can be heard is splashing of water, and laughter. But our fun was ruined with Father had his guards look for me, they spotted us in the fountain and took us back. Kan'de and I now stand before my father.

"And just what were you doing with my daughter Kan'de?!"

"What Oomans on Earth call a water fight-"

"You were fighting with my daughter?!"

'I think three people in China didn't hear you father.'

I thought, but then stopped my father before he can go on any farther.

"Father, its not what you are thinking. A water fight is where you just splash people with water in a playful manner, and I started it. I was the one that fell in there. I pulled him in and splashed him."

He thinks about this a little while.

"Go dry off, I don't want you getting sick Isis."

I turned to leave, but stopped. Kan'de knew what I was about to say, and waited for me.

"Father, how would you feel if I wanted to become a Huntress?"

I turned to face him, after I said that it looked like his eyes were too big for his head, and trust me that's saying something.

"What? Why would you want to be a Huntress? Isn't life here good enough for you?"

"Too good if you ask me. Not something I really want . . ."

I end up telling him what I told Kan'de at the restaurant.

"So who will teach you?"

I smiled a little.

"Well one of my suitors will of course Father."

I turned and look at Kan'de as he walked up behind me.

"Are you willing to take up this challenge?"

"Of course sir, your daughter will get nothing but the best of my teachings; she will be ready for the Chiva. Just you wait King Makhai, she will be the greatest Huntress in history, none will beat her; the two of us will make you proud."

"That's right Daddy! I will come back with trophies that you'll be talking about it to your great, great, great, great-grand kids. Maybe if I try hard enough I'll bring back a queen!"

I say as I jump on his back, he chuckles loudly and picks me up so I'm eye level with him.

"Now why would I just stop to talk about it to the family; I'll tell it to the world."

He hugs me tight and I hug him back.

"But don't be greedy, that's how the stupid ones die."

He whispers softly in my ear.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll be level headed."

I whispered back to him as he puts me back down.

"Kan'de."

He voice was leaking with that of authority.

"Sir!"

"You are hereby in charge of my daughter's training. But if I hear one word that you are treating her differently from the rest I will deal with you myself."

I smile brightly as Kan'de nodded his head.

"You two are dismissed. And Isis, go dry yourself off before you get sick."

"Yes Daddy. Thank you!"

I jump up on him once more and kissed his forehead and ran out of the room. Kan'de right behind me, he walks me back to my room.

"You will need to be up and ready in the training hall before 5."

"Yes, sir. So what do I need to bring with me?"

He thinks about it for a while.

"Well I did hear from your brother and Osiris that you brought along human weapons. Bring those, and if they are good enough we will make them as strong as our weapons."

"Will do sir!"

All seriousness was pushed aside as he pulled me into a hug, he purrs softly as he takes in my scent. I thought I was suppose to do the same, but I didn't purr, I like the way Osiris smells, maybe if I take in a deep one then I'll purr . . . wait that's something you don't say out loud I'm sure about that. I'll be sure to keep that in mind, while I was thinking that he pulls away.

"Thank you for taking me out Kan'de."

"I'm just trying my hardest to win your heart and for you not to scare me away like you did with the others."

I laugh lightly.

"Well good night Kan'de, I'll see you in the morning; I have to dry off now before I get sick and wont be able to train."

"Sleep well Princess."

He walks away as I open my room door I was welcome with that same scent of that flower, I turned on the lights and saw that my room was filled with that over sized stargazer lilies.

"Wow, no one has ever done something like this for me."

The was one that stood out the most, there was a basket sitting on my bed with stargazer lilies and some other flowers that I could not compared to the ones on Earth. I saw a little note resting in the middle of the arrangement.

_Meet me at your favorite spot at 11. _

I looked at the clock, it was only 10:14. I went to take a quick shower got out and got dressed, I took a hand mirror and placed it under my door, two guards were there, I bit my lip thinking what I was going to do, then a light bulb went off in my head. I went to my window, opened it and looked down, no guards were around. I went back to my door; I over ride the lock so that way only I can open it and a class A hacker. I looked down at the ground from my window.

"Well I hope I have strong legs."

I stood outside of my window closed it and hopped down, it was a good thing that I did receive more traits from this Father. I looked around making sure no guards were on alert. I then made a bee line to the water fall, After I climbed the rocks and made it. I was welcomed by a warm fire.

"Hello?"

I whispered into the semi dark cave. Suddenly arms were wrapped around me I was about to scream, but it was that scent that stopped me.

"Osiris?"

He digs his head into the crook of my neck, and took in my scent; he didn't purr, he just kissed me.

"I missed you . . ."

I turn around still in his arms and hugged him around his neck.

"But I missed you more. I didn't know you were so sweet."

I kiss his lips in between every word.

"What do you mean love?"

I laugh and pull away and sat down on one of the chairs that is always in there.

"You know, after all how else did I know to come here at this time? How did you know that those look just like my favorite flower."

He walks up to me, lays his head in my lap and stroke my arm.

"Let's just say that you have a lily personality. That and back on Earth you use to grow them in the gardens that we would have."

"Aww you remember. And how do I have a 'lily personality'?"

He looks up at me and smiles, shrugs his shoulders and stood up.

"I don't know you just do."

He sits down in the chair next to me, I get up and sit on his lap; it was roomy I must say, you don't normally have this much room sitting on a male of Earth. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I heard Kan'de took you out today."

"He did, why do you ask?"

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It would have been better if I was with you love."

I heard a tint of envy in his voice.

"you're just saying that."

"No really, it would have; it was awkward at times. I just wanted to be with you."

I straddle his hips and pull his head close to mines, and kiss him hard, he purrs into the kiss and slowly his hands travel up my thighs only to cup my ass. I purr into the kiss as he gently squeezes it, he moves down my jaw line and nips at my soft spot making me moan and arch my back, pushing me even closer to him.

"Osiris . . ."

I moan/purr out his name as he finds another soft spot, his hand travels up and into my shirt. But just as he was about to pull my shirt off his data pad went off.

"I have 10 minuets to make it back before lights out."

He mumbles, sounding like a pouting child. He picks me up and puts me on his back, he checks the area to make sure no one was around, once it was all clear he jumped down from out little hiding spot.

"Hold on tight."

I did as I was told as he made a mad dash to where my window is found, then he climbed the wall and peeked inside; no one was there, he opened it, climbed in and set me on my bed.

"Sleep well Princess."

I tug on him to come closer, which he does. And then we kissed, I can never get over what happens when we do; its better than butterflies, and a spark when we do. I don't even know where to begin when it comes to this.

He breaks it and kisses my neck one last time, he slowly walks to the window looks out.

"Good night Osiris."

He closes the window and hops down, I go to the window and saw that he had cloaked his self. I went back to my bed and set the special flowers with his note onto the chair of my dresser; I then went to bed with a smile on my face, sleep came a lot more easier for me.


	30. Spar

My alarm woke me up at 4, it took me a while to find everything that was needed for today, but I did find it all. I ate a little bit of breakfast and was there at the training hall by 4:43; I was the first one there. I did some stretches since I didn't know what was in store for me.

"You're here early."

"Better to be here early then late."

I turned to face my new teacher.

"Well everyone else will be filing in, in about 8 minuets. You didn't eat a lot this morning did you?"

I shake my head.

"I learned the hard way during a soccer game back on Earth; so I ate a little."

In the seven minuets that we had he told me how he would start the class and what is to be expected of me, which were very high standards; not only that, but he will have me perform something for the class.

"I wish you would have told me that before, I don't have anything prepared for that, can't I just spar with someone?"

"I completely forgot about that!"

He slaps his forehead, and I shake my head.

"And I told them that I had special show for them, just to give them a little break since your brother is too harsh on them."

I thought about for a while.

"Can't I spar with you? You know give them a show of what a teacher and a new student can do."

He shakes his head.

"I have never done that with a student unless its one that I have trouble with, I'll have you spar with Osiris."

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head, I stood up as he was standing.

"I don't mean to be rude Isis, but here I am in charge; I am the highest raking in here, that is unless your brother comes here. Here you are not a Princess, you are a Huntress in training. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes sir! I wouldn't want it any other way."

I say with a smirk.

"I wont let you down sir, I will not only bring my family honor, but you as well sir."

"I like the sounds of that. Oh here's everyone else, I want you up front so that way I can see you."

"You make it sound like I'm causing trouble all ready."

He chuckles, and once people began to file in his whole aura changed. I now know this isn't the time to be joking, I stood to the left of him showing everyone that filed in that he holds the higher position here. Once everyone was in their spots I heard some mumbles, clicks, and grunts; but one didn't do anything, just was wide eyed for me being here.

"Everyone, you may all ready know her, but here she will not be called Princess, she is to be treated as if she was one of our own. From here on out the once known Princess Isis, will be a Huntress in training."

The room was in an uproar, I just turned my eyes to Kan'de.

"I knew this would happen, don't worry Isis; they're just shocked is all. Its been almost 80 years since a female walked through those doors to become what you are trying hard to do."

I nodded my head, Kan'de raised his hand and the room fell silent.

"Isis, please take a spot in the line somewhere up front where I can see you."

"Yes sir."

I turned and walked behind him whispering a small thank you and went to the end of the first line, it really did make me feel like a midget standing here with them. In fact I am the shortest one in the room. Kan'de then lead us into the stretches.

"Now as promised there will be something special going on here this morning, it will take up your time that you use for running. Isis, Osiris; come forward."

We did was he said.

"Osiris I want you to spar with Isis here for the special showing, since I forgot to tell her to come up with something for this. You know her moves better than mines."

They both look at me as I smirk.

"Don't worry, I know some of his moves too. And I brought all my wooden weapons too."

"Which are?"

Kan'de questioned me.

"Fans, twin blades, and a few other things."

He nods his head, and cleared his throat.

"Osiris, don't be too rough with her-"

"Do you say that to all of your students Kan'de sir?"

He knew where I was getting at. Someone here will blab off at the mouth and get him in trouble.

"On second thought, treat her as you do with the other students."

The two of them just looked at me with the eyes of uncertainty.

"That's a hard thing to say to someone who's they're body guard. But I will do my best in what you ask for sir."

Kan'de nodded his head and made everyone else take a sit in the stands and he made Osiris and I take a stand on the mat. Kan'de comes in between us.

"No blood will be spilled. No cheap shots, those are the rules. Opponents get your weapons ready."

I pulled out my fans, while he grabbed a spear off the wall.

"When you are ready you may begin."

Kan'de calls from where he stands. Osiris and I circle each other once more, studying, seeing if there's something that changed about the other.

'Okay he got me beat on reach without the stupid spear, he still holds a lot of power behind his swings, and he's fast for something his size, but I still got him beat in speed. I do have a little bit power behind my attacks, though I'm not sure how strong it will be up against his tough skin.'

He was sizing me up as well.

'She's small, fast, and have some power; but I think I got her beat in power. She doesn't have a long reach, and with those fans it doesn't help much on her end either. We'll see how this plays out.'

Osiris spins his spear around a few times, and once it was behind him spinning, I knew it would take him a while to bring back up front so I jumped in on the chance, just when I was about to take a swipe at him he brought his foot out and I rolled over only to be scratched by his claws.

'When I get him alone I need to tell him to clip his freaking toe nails!'

I bounce back up right as he brought down the spear, but he did get me in the leg, I was able to shake that one off. I just stood there watching him, seeing what he would do next, he readied his spear and I opened both of my fans. My left hand held the fan in front of my stomach, and with my right hand the fan was at my hip both of which were open, showing off dragons and wolves that were on it.

"Bring it."

I say softly as I smile widely at him, he just grunts and runs at me, which I gracefully danced away I closed the fan and popped him on his side and head. While he fought I danced my way in and out of his reach teasing by being just out of his reach. I can tell he was starting to get hot or else he would have swung at me like he did. It was like I did the matrix right there bending back like I did; I tried to get away but he caught me by the leg and lifted me up above his head. My fans dropped by his feet.

"You are a fast one."

"Yeah, so I've been told, but you're a strong one ya know that right?"

"Oh I know."

I turned the tables as I latched my other leg around his arm and grabbed onto his hair. Just as he was about to throw me he stopped.

"Let go!"

"Nope. You asked for it by picking me up this way."

He growls loudly and have his grip tighten around my leg and arms. I turn my head and bite his hand as I let go of his arm and hair he throws me and I roll onto the ground, but I landed wrong and twisted my wrist. Osiris picks up my fans and throw them to the wall that's behind the people that are watching on, I look at him and I look to where my fans are. I then took out my twin blades and charged in changing directions as I did so to keep him guessing which way I was gonna go next. I then bounced up in the air and twirled hitting him a few times with the sword. And just like I thought he would do, he thrust his spear toward my middle, I used my swords to guard and I was sent flying to where they sat, I easily moved myself as to not land on them, I found an opening space and landed there, I looked back to where Osiris stood.

"Thanks for the help Osiris."

I say with a smirk as I jumped over everyone to get to my fans, my cracked twin blades laid on the ground I finally made it and grabbed them, but Osiris pulled on my hair and threw me back on the mat, I didn't have time to make myself land a different way so I just rolled on over the mat after doing super man for a minuet. My back made contact to the wall hard, I sat there for a minuet trying to catch my breath and stop the world from spinning, I stood up in a haze and couldn't find my footing, I tasted blood in my mouth.

'Must have bit my tongue when I hit the stupid floor or the stupid wall. I see Osiris is getting serious, well play time is now over.'

I shook my head I saw him in the crowd hurrying to get down, but I know for a fact that I will meet him half way, with my mind cleared I raced on over to where he was, hitting him with my fan and my feet, the people that were sitting there got up and ran with the quickness seeing huge dints left in the metal sitting.

'Her movements changed, they're quicker, stronger, and faster. Is she mad at me?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I kept swiping at her feet with the spear but it looks like something that she has mastered, but thanks to one of the dents that we put in the bleachers she lost her footing I thrust my spear to her and she takes a hold of it and punch me in the mandibles, I let out a roar and I saw her expression change; she flipped back and stood on the ground looking at me as I shake my head and slowly move them to make sure that it wasn't broken.

"I think I had that one coming."

I threw the spear and it just skimmed her arm, but I could see that she thought she was going to lose it. She roared loudly and placed her fans together her hands moved to fast for me to see what she did to it, I came closer to see what she did; she smiled and showed me herself. She put two fans together making it look like a flying disc. She threw it at me, and just when I thought she would miss it came back and hit me, and she was able to catch it after jumping for it.

"And you're damn right, you did have that one coming, along with many others."

The sound of her voice like that was eerie and sent chills down my spine. She pulls out two more things from her pants and threw those at me along with the fan. It was like it was chasing me, but then the light hit something on it, and as Isis tried to pull them back before I hit them I was able to knock down the wooden knifes, but she caught the fan. She ran at me as I picked up the wooden knifes she knocked me down, but I made it to where I was on top of her and we both held out weapons at each other throats. The once quiet crowed erupted in roars and clapping, Kan'de came up and it turned out to be a draw. I helped Isis up and gave her back her knifes and she took something off of it.

"What are those Isis?"

Kan'de asked.

"Piano wires, but you shouldn't wrap it around a naked finger, you risk losing it."

She said as she unties it from her middle and ring finger, blood drips from it; must have happened when I whacked her weapons, and pulled it to be able to get it to her throat.

'What kind of bodyguard does that to the person they're suppose to be protecting.'

"Thank you Osiris."

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her soft smiling voice.

"For what?"

I asked utterly confused, I thought she would be pissed at me.

"For taking me seriously, though you didn't have to pull my hair. It means a lot to me for you being able to do that you know."

She says with a smile, I then turned her around and checked her head and back.

"S-Stop Osiris, what are you doing?!"

"Just making sure that I did not cause any injury to your body."

She grabs my wrists softly as she turned around and looked me deep in the eyes.

"I'm fine, in here you are not my body guard; here you are my sparing partner. You can worry about my injuries once we are out that door. So don't worry about me, you can do that later. And I can yell at you later too."

She says as she goes to grab what Oomans call a water bottle.

"She's a tough one that one is."

Kan'de says to me.

"What do you mean?"

"If she really was an Ooman, then you would have killed her a long time ago; she's not as fragile physical, but emotionally she is. Don't go easy on her, she'll think that she's not good enough for something like this."

Kan'de carries words of wisdom with him such a great teacher I have, but at the same time he is my ravel; he wants what I have. Isis.


	31. Train

Isis and I ate with all the other Unblooded Warriors, we got our food and found a table to sit at, no one would make eye contact with her, though she didn't mind she just sat there and ate.

"So how do you think my first day is going?"

She asks as she takes a drink.

"I think you're doing a lot better than what they thought you would be. I know for a fact that they wanted to see if you whine and complain about everything that you are told to do."

I eat my food as she thought about what I just said.

"Well here's what I'm doing, I'm doing this to beat boredom as a stupid Princess, and I'm doing this just to see if I can. And lastly to make sure that no one else will feel the same way that I do about those stupid Kiande Amedha. I don't want anyone else to lose a best friend and a father all in the same night. That's why I'm doing this. I'm doing it mostly for John and my other Dad."

She says the last three sentences softly as if she was talking to herself rather than me. But then she perks up and she starts joking. I really don't like it when she's upset, and I really hate it when there's nothing that I can do about it.

". . .is? Osiris?"

I see her hand in my face.

"Huh, oh yeah?"

"I was asking you if your face was okay, cause my knuckles hurt once I pulled it away from your face. I see you're not moving them like you normally do."

I move them a few times to check them out.

"Yeah, they're just sore that's all."

"Sorry, I didn't know I was that strong; it kinda just happened."

"It could be from _that_. After all that was the hand that you used to hit me"

I say that as I touch her right hand.

"You could be right about that."

We finish up eating then go back to the training hall to spar, after that he taught me things that he knows, how to properly fight with one of those kiande amedha; lunch was over and more training was to be done, running sparring, though there was one thing that I couldn't do. Stick my arm through fire and grab something.

"Okay Isis, its your turn; just do it like everyone else before you did."

My heart beat was racing, and I looked at him; he nods his head toward the flames. Slowly I place my left arm in and brought it back out, I bite my lip and looked at my right arm; slowly I stuck it in there. I didn't feel anything, it just felt a little warmer; I pulled it out just to see if my arm was still there, and it was. Though the thing that was used to cover my mark was gone.

'Is this all your doing Goddess?'

I thought to myself, I smiled and did it again; but I couldn't reach it, my arms are just too short. I stood on my tip toes and still wasn't able to reach.

"Isis what is the problem, pull it out."

"Kan'de sir, I cannot reach it; I can only touch it."

It looks like he has to think about this one for a while.

"Jump."

"Sir?"

"Jump up and try to take it out."

I pull my arm out and nod my head, I move back a little to get a running start and jump for it but in the process of jumping for it got it, but I end up burning my left shoulder; only slightly though, nothing too big for me to worry about.

"I got it Sir."

I hold it out.

"Good, now go and practice with it."

I take my leave to the other side of the room where others were training with the weapon that they pulled out the fire. Training was over and I went to the medical bay to get my burn treated; after that I had dinner with everyone.

"How's your shoulder Isis?"

Kan'de asks as I sit next to him and Osiris.

"My shoulder has seen better days, but its all right."

"I didn't mean to push you so hard . . ."

I shake me head.

"Not at all, after all is it your job to do so."

He nods his head, I then turn to Osiris.

"So what is it that I need to work on?"

"First off, you really need to do something with that hair; it could really cause you some trouble. You need to build some muscle, you have more than enough speed, your reflex is beyond anything that I've seen in anyone that has walked through those doors. Your knowledge on weapons are basic, and that's all that I can think of off the top of my head."

"Well the hair thing can be fixed in no time, muscle building could take a while, and I can read up more on the weapons; so all that can be fixed, just some harder than others."

I say as I finish my food, I leave the room after bidding everyone good night with Osiris right behind me. The two of us went to the library that is found somewhere in the building, He had me on his shoulders while I took the books down from the shelf and checked them all out; then the two of us went to his room that he shares with three others. I laid out all the books and picked up the closest one to me and began to read it asking questions as I went along towards the middle of the night I was all ready done with five books, and that's when Osiris room mates came back to the room; seeing me at Osiris Desk as he was sitting on his bed answering my questions as I read the book.

"She's not sleeping in here is she?"

Asked the one that sleeps above Osiris.

"Cause if she is I can't say she'll be doing much sleeping."

I just ignore them as Osiris came up behind me and whispered.

"Would like to study somewhere else that is quiet?"

I nod my head and picked up some of the books, but in the end I only end up carrying two while Osiris took the rest.

"A Princess and her Pet; isn't that sweet."

Said one of his room mates, I just growled out at them as we left the room. The two of us went to my room and studied some more; after all the books were pushed aside I just laid there by my window.


	32. Never Been

**WARNING HAS SOME LEMON IN IT! DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T READ IT RATHER NOT DEAL WITH FLAMES ABOUT SOMETHING I WARNED YOU ABOUT!**

"My head feels like its about to explode!"

I whine as I look the window, Osiris comes up beside me and picks me up and lays me down on the bed.

"I'll do all the work."

"But don't we have training again in the morning?"

He shakes his head and lays down with me.

"Tomorrow is a holiday for us."

"I take it that you wanna stay with me tonight."

"May I Princess?"

I lean over him, my face lingering close to his.

"I don't know, you have to do something to change my mind; after all you did pull my hair."

I raised a brow as I said this, as he rolls over on to me.

"I know something that will change your mind."

I giggle a little as he whispers softly in my ear.

"Oh really, and what's that?"

By now Osiris is towering over me as he speaks, he moves my wrist above my head and traces his mandibles down my from my lips to my neck.

"I have to show you rather than tell you."

He rest his head on my chest.

"This sounds more fun; I'll let you stay then."

He brings his head back up and the two of us kiss, and this kiss is like no other it was burning; the good kind that is. This was something that I never felt before in my life, it really was breath taking! And then it happened.

"I love you Isis."

He whispered lovely in my ear, I cupped both sides of his face; so I can look him in the eyes.

"I love you too Osiris."

I took one of his hands and kissed the inside of it looking up at him so innocently that it drove him crazy. He lays down and bring me up, where I was straddling him; he then sits up and pulls off my shirt and tosses it aside. And of course like any male, he didn't know how to take off my bra, so out of frustration he kill it with his claws.

"Hey that's my favorite one."

"I can fix that."

He says sheepishly, I just kiss him and pull off his mesh shirt and toss it to the side.

"Isis, is what we are doing right?"

We both lay down, he lays on my pillow and I lay on his chest.

"It may not be your kind of courting; but its what people on Earth do when courting."

"And you're okay with this?"

I sit up and look him in the eye.

"If I wasn't, would I be sitting here half naked in front of you?"

He pushes me back against the bed and he climbs back over me and I wrap my legs around his waist to bring his body closer to mines; he drives his body closer forcing me to feel him, but I didn't mind. He nips at my neck and slowly go down on me teasing me by barely touching me that was till he got to my breast running his mandibles over them as he nip and suck at them. As he was going down my pants were too, once those were off he started playing with my clit slowly rubbing it, but also putting much needed pressure to it, once I was wet enough to his liking he put a finger inside of me, he was being careful of his nails; his fingers alone was about as big as the average human. And like that I was set off, I began to buck my hips up against his hand moaning and purring out his name; he adds in another finger and I gasp out loudly, I needed something to grab onto but with both of my wrist in Osiris grip that was something out of the question. He started to go faster it was so intense that I end up rising the lower half of my body off the bed, the next thing that I know he pulls it out and I managed to pull one of my wrist from his grip and pull his hand to my lips and suck on the two fingers that were just inside of me; there was a loud grumble that came rumbling out of his chest. I could see the lust in his eyes as I was working my magic. I pull them out of my mouth and the next thing that I know my legs were thrown over his shoulders and I felt his tongue running over my opening. He was teasing me again, and I whine for him to finish, I could see it in his eyes that he was smirking and enjoying this a lot.

"Osiris. Please, please?"

He complies finally! And his tongue dives in deep, I was all ready towards the edge, but he was taking me there even faster. Some time after that I was pushed over the edge and I moan out his name. Osiris slowly places my lower half back onto the bed.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

He lays down right next to me and I can see that he was blushing.

"I watched one of Nate's movies and saw that."

I laugh a little.

"I guess you can learn something from porn. Whoever says otherwise is just too scared to try something new. Hey that's no fair, how come you're still wearing something?"

He sits up and looks out the window, and I'm left confused.

"What's wrong Osiris, I was just teasing you know-"

He cuts me off.

"It's not that, its just that I've never been with a female before."

I smile and crawl over to him, wrap my arms around his neck and say:

"That doesn't change my mind about you."

He turns his head and looks at me, then gets back in the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I shake my head and he looks away, but I grab onto his face before it fully turns.

"I'm not turning you down Osiris, its just what if I end up pregnant; then our secret's out. And that would bring dishonor to my family; and I don't know what will happen to you."

He takes hold of my hands and looks at me.

"Since we're dealing with both your father and brother, death."

I let my hands drop and look down.

"I wont let that happen, but I do know how to make you happy another way. Take it off."

He just blinks, I roll my eyes and try to find a way to take his stupid loincloth off, but right before I was able to rip it off he stopped me and took everything off for me; I was shocked by just how big his was . . . actually shocked is an understatement, he puts a horse to shame! His laughing made me look up.

"Like what you see Princess?"

I close my mouth and just gulp loudly.

"I don't even think that will fit inside of me."

He laughs some more.

"It pays that you are half human and half Yautja. You'll be able to handle this."

This time it was my turn to blush, but then I smirk.

"What I'm going to do now no other female here can do."

I take hold of him and lick every inch of it, then I moved onto the head and slowly went down on him. I fit as much as I could in my mouth; I smiled when I heard him take a sharp intake of air. He tangles his fingers in my hair and force me to go faster and deeper making me choke on him a few times. My mouth was getting tired so I used my hands, I had to keep switching back and forth between the two; and once it started to twitch I knew he was almost there, but too bad I didn't know that one twitch and 6 seconds after that he cummed all over me. It was a good thing that my eyes were closed my face was covered and most of my torso, I wiped my face on the dry part of my covers.

"Isis, I'm sorry . . ."

"Its all right, I didn't know that much would come out."

"But you're covered in it."

"And that's why you are going to take a shower with me."

I laugh as I pull him towards my bathroom.

* * *


	33. Close Call

Hey it's been a while has it not? Anways I'm back now since I now know what it is that I'm doing in life; going to Night School two days out of the week for 6 Hours straight, and taking some online college courses. Trying to find a job now so I can work on my new car . . . well it's new to me, it's used, but hell he's a sexy Honda ^__~. Anyways I'm ranting now go ahead and read the story my friends, don't forget to drop a few words to help me out in the long run. Thank you~!

* * *

The next morning I awoke to someone pounding on my door, I fell out of my bed and made a dash to the door and saw that it was both my brother and father at the door.

'Oh shit!'

I run back to the bedroom and pull a groggily Osiris out the bed.

"What…"

"Shh, father and brother are at the door. Go! Hurry!"

I say in a harsh whisper. He hurriedly put his clothes back on and I looked out the window for him and gave him the all clear, he just jumped out rather than climb his way down like he normally does. I closed the window and picked up the covers that Osiris made a mess on and threw it in the tub and ran some water in it along with some soup and I sprayed my whole room to get rid of his scent. I jumped in the shower really quick to get his scent off of me and got dress. And opened the door out of breath.

"Sire, Montu. Hi."

I say as I flip my hair back, and smiling a lot wider then I mean too. If the two of them had eye brows then it would have been up higher then I can make mines.

"Why are you out of breath?"

My father asks.

"Just getting out of the shower and I tired my best to hurry up and get dress so I can let the two of you in."

That much was true, the two of them walk into my room and looked like they were smelling it.

"What happen to your covers?"

My brother inquires as he looks me up and down.

"Kinda made a mess on it."

That was true as well, they stand right in front of the window with their backs to it and I turn to face them.

"Where is Osiris?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Some of my students said that he left with you last night and didn't come back. There are now rumors going around about the two of you having an affair."

Montu says as he looks me square in the eye.

"Yes he was with me last night, only to help me study for the Chiva that is coming up; at first we were in his room when his roommates were being too loud and making fun of Osiris and I. We left and came to my room. I then fell asleep, and when I woke up a few hours later he was gone. So I don't know where he is now."

Both he and Sire nods their heads. Damn I sure am a good ass liar. Then I saw a head pop up over the edge of the window, the two of us make eye contact and he jumps back down. And as soon as he was out of sight Sire turned around and looked out the window then back to me.

"Get ready."

"For?"

I ask and Montu takes the lead on this subject.

"The both of us are to go on what you Oomans call a date. The one that will be courting you tonight is Eno'd . . ."

My body froze as he said that name, I didn't want to be anywhere near that thing, yet alone in touching distance of him. I didn't even hear what else he said, I just flopped down on my bed and stared off into space; I was brought back when a hand was in my face.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Not really no, why?"

"You need to get ready now."

Father walks out of the room as Montu says this, and I take a deep sigh; as soon as that door shuts and Sire's footsteps disappeared down the hall Montu stoops down to where he was eye leveled with me.

"Isis, I need for you to be honest with me here."

I look up at him, scared that he really does know about Osiris and I.

"What happened between you and Eno'd back on the ship? Please don't lie to me, I all ready know that he gave you that bruise."

My head popped up.

"Who told you?!"

"No one had to tell me, I just put the pieces together, the bruise on your arm, the fact how you did not want to be around Eno'd; Isis, if you're scared I want you to be able to come to me and tell me. You don't have to suffer alone, you're still just a pup you don't need to carry the weight of the universe on your shoulders. That's what big brothers are for, to help their little sister."

A small smile crept its way onto my face, he took a seat on my bed right next to me; and I spilled my heart out to him crying as I did so. After I was done it felt like the weight was cleared off my chest.

"Just bare with it just a little bit longer Isis. You still have every right to reject him when it comes time to pick out your mate, no matter what he says you still do have the final say in what you want out of a soul mate."

I hugged him after he was done talking.

"Thank you Montu."

I whisper softly and I sat up drying my eyes; I stood up and went to my closet.

"Well I'm gonna get ready now, don't worry I'm going to put on a show."

He kisses the top of my head.

"That's the sprit, you'll be great; and if he touches you in a way that we both don't like I'll make sure he walks away with a few parts of him missing. That is if I let him live."

With that he left and I locked the door and my window opened up and in walked Osiris.

"I heard everything."

"I know."

"Will you be all right with this?"

"Not really, but I have to put on a show for everyone here."

"You don't have to be their pet Isis . . ."

"I know, but I want to be sure that Sire, and mother are happy; she all ready had her doubt in me at first glance. And like Montu said once the time comes for me to pick my soul mate I have every right to reject him. And that's just what I'm going to do. If I know that I wont be happy with him what's the point in picking him?"

"There's no point."

I nod my head and he helps me get dress.

"Besides, I only want you Osiris."

"But what about your father?"

"I don't care, if I'm happy with who I pick; why shouldn't he?"

The two of us sit there and talk about random things and when I look at the clock I saw that it was almost time for me to meet up the other three.

"I have to go now Love, I'll be back as soon as I can."

He gives me one last kiss and he hops out of the window and I spray myself and walked out of my room and as soon as I turned around I was welcomed by the face that I really don't want to see.

"Good evening Princess Isis. You are looking as lovely as ever."

"To bad I can't say the same for you."

I muttered as I walk pass him and down the hall, he jogs to catch up with me.

"No need to be so harsh Isis. What's done is done; what's in the past is in the past."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned and face him.

"You know what you're right. But that doesn't mean I have to forgive and forget what you did. If you think I would just lie down and let you step all over me you have another thing coming, I do hope you know that Eno'd."

He stroll over to me.

"I know that all too well Isis, just based off how you carry yourself."

He gets close to me.

"I intend to break that free sprit of yours Isis."

He whispers softly into my ear, I just glared at him as he brushes pass me. I turned and walked on where the two of us were suppose to meet my brother and his date.

'Just bare with it a little longer Isis, the reward is going to be sweet.'

I told myself as I took in a deep breath and walked down the stairs next to Eno'd.

"Isis, you look beautiful my dear sister."

"Thanks you Montu."

I then walked up next to him and whispered.

"Please stop talking like that it scares me."

I see him nods his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't worry Isis, you'll do fine; I wont let him put his hands on you."

"For the both of our sake, let's hope so."

I whisper back to him, after the words were passed my brother helped his date into what I now call the hover car and he helped me in as well. The ride to where ever were heading was consist of Montu's date glaring at me, I just glared back. Eno'd trying to put his arms around me, and me slapping it away. This rotation keeps going till we get to what looked like a dance hall.

"Isis this is where we watch plays, in a nutshell just sit back and relax."

Montu says to me as we walk through the doors and up some stairs.

"Come Princess Isis let us go to our box."

Eno'd says as he places his hand on my right hip, I hardily looked to him then my brother.

"So we're not going to be together for the play?"

He smiles wickedly and drags me off to where we will be sitting.

"You planned this all along didn't you?"

"I'm starting to think you know me like the back of your hand."

He states slyly.

"You just love to make an ass of yourself don't you?"

I ask dryly as he opens the door that leads to the place where we will be sitting.

"Only for you Princess."

He fires back all to cheerfully. The lights dim and the play starts, I sit as far away as possible and then noticed what this play was about; I saw it in my dream; something washed over me, as if I was in a trance. I was forced out of that trance by a burning sensation from the mark. I turned away from both the play and Eno'd and pulled down my wrist warmer and noticed that the mark was getting larger.

'What's going on here?'

I thought as I ran out of our box to go and find my brother it took some time, but after I "shared a few words" with one of the guards I was able to get to him. I dragged him out into a hall where no one else was around.


	34. Burn and Love

"What's wrong?"

He looked at my pained face, just as I was about to take off the wrist warmer, the mark grew past that. My hand clamped down, and I bit my lip from the pain. He moved it and his eyes grew.

"It's moving?"

"No it's getting larger, longer."

He pulls it off and sure enough it was, but it stopped growing, leaving my skin red around the edges. Looking like I just got a tattoo done, I put it back on when I heard footsteps; the two of us turned and saw Eno'd.

"There you are my pet, I was looking all over for you."

"We'll talk about this later."

Montu says as he goes back to his box, and I end up following Eno'd back to ours.

"What made you run away like that. I don't think I'm that bad."

I rolled my eyes as he pulls me closer to him, his scent made me sick; I didn't like it, I push him off of me and sat down.

"You never answered my question."

"It has nothing to do with you, just sit down and watch the damn play."

As the play went on I felt my arm burn more and more, I looked down and it reached up to my elbow now. The play was finally over and we met up with Montu and his date who was all over him while he held the look of distaste because of her. I hid my arm and as soon as he looked at me I showed him why.

"Come let us go to dinner."

We end up going to the same place that Kan'de took me to on our date. I end up ordering the same thing. Drinks were shared, small talk was made the boys left and was I stuck there with the female that wanted him for herself.

"I don't like you."

She started out.

"I know, but I don't give a fuck."

I shot back at her.

"You know once your brother picks me, and I'm Queen; I'll get rid of you."

"Yeah . . . I hear ya talkin' but I'm not listening all that much to your nonsense."

She growls lowly at me.

"Remember my brother will not pick a female that wishes to do harm to his little sister, in saying that he will not pick you. He's only putting up with you now so that went the time comes he'll drop you like a dead hard meat from the tallest building."

That shut her up just nicely, and I smirk at my little victory. Montu comes back first and then Eno'd just as our food came.

* * *

Prince Montu gave me a signal telling me that he wanted to talk to me, as much as I hate this snot nose brat I followed him.

"You wanted a word Prince Montu?"

"Pull something like that again, Eno'd and I promise you that your head will be on my wall. If I hear from her that you touched her in anyway that she doesn't like I will have my father deal with you instead of me. Don't think I don't know that it was you that gave her that bruise on her wrist back on the ship."

The last part is what caught me off guard.

"I assure you Prince Montu, I will not touch her in anyway that she doesn't like. After all once she's mine I can touch her any way that I want."

I say more to myself than him.

"Is that a threat I hear?"

"No, of course not Prince Montu."

He walks away.

'You and her little pet are one of the first to go once I make her mine.'

I thought bitterly, just as I was about to walk back to the table I see that he had stopped right around the corner, I came up beside him and found out that he was eavesdropping on what the two females are talking about.

"You know once your brother picks me, and I'm Queen; I'll get rid of you."

"Ell-osde' pauk."

He says as we hear that.

"Yeah . . . I hear ya talkin' but I'm not listening all that much to your nonsense."

She growls slightly at Isis.

"Remember my brother will not pick a female that wishes to do harm to his little sister, in saying that he will not pick you. He's only putting up with you now so that went the time comes he'll drop you like a dead hard meat from the tallest building."

"Damn straight I won't."

He mumbled to himself.

"Just play like you didn't hear that Prince Montu. I will handle her once this is over with, I smell a Bad Blood."

"As do I Eno'd."

He shakes himself slightly and walks on towards the table, the look the female that wanted him changed quick.

'I can't use her in what I want, so I'll just rid of her. Though in the long run she may come in handy, but the risk is too high; I rather not.'

I thought to myself thinking that I could use her in my plan, but females can be so unpredictable. I walked back to the table and the food comes, as we ate we talked about the play and about how Isis' training is coming along; there was a pause in our words and she took it as her queue to say something.

"Brother, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"And that would be?"

"Who is it that I talk to about having a visitor that's not of . . . How you say high class."

I wonder who she means.

"Cause I requested some flowers, and she said that she could drop it off for me. I have all the information that you may need; in fact her store is right around the corner from here."

"We'll check it out afterwards, I believe someone gets just that for what's going on."

The female to his right perks up. I took note of Isis eating with her left hand.

"I thought you were right handed."

I said to her, she stops and looks up at me, but then goes back to eating. I narrow my eyes at her.

'She needs to learn to speak when spoken to.'

I see her cradle her right arm in her lap, just as was about to touch it she snatches away.

"Please don't touch me."

She stated quietly, we just finished with our meal, paid and left. Isis lead the way, but she stopped to smell a flower, she smiled brightly then walked in. We all went in and was greeted but the person that was not seen.

"Hello, I'll be with you in a moment."

The female could be heard, Isis looked around the corner and I followed her. We could see the female struggling with a lot of boxes.

'And they believe they're better than us.'

My brain spat, Isis hops over the counter and took three boxes and helped her out. After the boxes were put away she turned and realized who helped her out.

"Princess Isis!? You didn't need to help me."

She bows, and we hear Isis laugh.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that, it's weird. Besides you looked like you need help."

The two of them walks back to the front and Isis hops back over.

"Well you know my name, I wasn't kind enough to get yours."

"My name is Guan."

Her eyes lays on the rest of us.

"Prince Montu, Arbitrator Eno'd."

She bowed before us, and I nodded back to her.

* * *

I didn't even bother to nod, I just stared at her. I told the female next to me to go and do something. I couldn't hold it anymore . . . I purred a little, I didn't think anyone heard me, till I got a slight nudge. I looked down at my little sister she had her eye brows raised all the while smiling. I looked back at the one known as Guan I caught it right before it went away, something that Isis calls a blush.

"I'm sorry Isis, but it may take longer to get these flowers to you, the weather isn't on my side right now."

"Oh that's fine Guan, I understand fully. So Montu is it alright for her to deliver it, or do we have to come and get it?"

"She can come by."

I didn't even feel the words leave my mouth.

"Come on I need to get back home so I can catch the last two hours of training."

She takes my arm and we all leave and end up back home, I walked into my room in a daze.

"She's the one I want."

I said to myself.


	35. New Life She Will Find

So it's been a long time since I last been up here and though about going another round with this story and maybe some of the other ones too who knows well here's the last chapter to **Sin Like an Angel**. Hope you enjoy it~

I own nothing but the ones I came up with my mind if I did I wouldnt be here make this :P

* * *

Once I was in my room I took off my arm warmer and saw just how much this mark grew.

"Shit!"

I cursed loudly seeing as it now wrapped around my arm giving it the look of tribal swirls though it was pretty but there was this numbing pain shooting up and down my arm slowly it was growing.

'Just what the hell am I suppose to do with this…mother?'

I thought of that dream again I shook my head and headed out of the room and went to mother and father I knocked on their chamber doors and was greeted my her.

"What's wrong Isis?"

"May I please come in mother…it's kind of important."

I say without making eye contact, rubbing and gripping my arm while looking off to the left and saw Eno'd down the hall walking this way, I saw the smirk he wore and I frowned at him then stopped feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course come on."

She leads me in the lounge and sits me down afterwards father came in.

"Ahh Isis how was your…date?"

"Horrible, that's why I came here . . . Look!"

I place my arm down on the table in front of me and show off the mark that's now close to my shoulder.

"It started to grow when we were watching some play. I really don't know what's triggering it, but it needs to stop it fucking hurts and I can't keep trying to hide something that wont stop growing. What am I to do about this mark?"

My mother and father did nothing more than stare at my arm and looked at each other and then back at me mother looked to her mate unable to come up with anything.

"Isis…I wish there was something we could do. But I know nothing about this, the last time a mark was placed on someone was long before my time before my great-great sire and that's well over 1,000 years ago…"

I felt it burn again and gripped my arm and stood suddenly.

"Fine, if you two can't do something about this I'll find a way to somehow get answers as to why I was the one marked."

With that said I turned from them and ran out of the room hearing them yell my name I didn't listen I couldn't think straight right now, I couldn't go to my hiding place incase they follow. So instead I slowly walked to the training hall…

"Huh, why is it so quiet?"

I push open the heavy set of doors and see less than a handful of them in there, I had a palm to face.

"Now I remember what today is…the day the Goddess made this planet and all the living beings. Well now I know what's triggering this damn thing."

"You know Isis people will begin to think you are going mad if you keep talking to yourself."

"Well Kan'de you'll only mad when you have an argument with yourself and lose."

I turn around and see my three favorite males together they didn't bothered to ask what I was talking about which was good for me. So before anyone else noticed anything different I wrapped my arm up and then went to the library to look more into but nothing came up even after reading through more than a dozen books. I have to say this was a waste of oh give or take 6 hours, with a sigh I got up putting all the books away and walked to my room.

"You don't seem well Princess."

"I'm not in the mood for your shit Eno'd go kill a poor defenseless bird or something. I'm going to bed, don't bother me."

I said as I walked pass his bluish body and up the stairs leading to my room my body feeling drained I went right to bed only to have a dream with "mother" in it.

* * *

_I was surrounded by tress and all kinds of plant life with a lake not too far to my right I saw her dancing there, slowly with my bare feet digging into the soft dirt. Here I felt lighter my body didn't ache everywhere there was no burning numbness on my arm, I felt at peace somehow._

"_Come my daughter, the time has begun."_

_Her voice was light, as much as I wanted to turn around and walk the other way it was her eyes that kept me fixed in my place. Her eyes were a dark grey and looked glassy…as if she was going to cry, yet she was smiling._

"_Wha-what's wrong?"_

"_My little one has been through much in her short life I am sorry."_

_Slowly I walk closer to her stopping just out of her reach._

"_What's going on? What's about to begin?"_

"_You are Isis. You bare my mark, you will bring greatness should you stay on your path and not stray too far. You will sleep for two days and on the third day it will begin."_

_The air around us began to grow cold and howl circling around in a mini tornado._

"_I don't understand what's going on! Can you please tell me what's going on so I can be ready for it?" _

_I raised my voice at her causing the wind around us to pick up._

"_If I told you it would be all too easy for you, you will learn nothing."_

_She steps closer to me with those sad crying eyes still smiling my heart was thumping fast and wild as my head felt like it was going to explode the closer she came the more my body ached and tears began to run down my face I couldn't stop it gripping my chest and falling to my knees it felt like I let out a bloody scream yet I could hear nothing, but felt everything. _

"_Once you wake you'll be in pain and bleeding I left your door open. Once someone finds you you'll sleep for two days and on the third day it will begin."_

_I felt it, I felt everything like tiny blades cutting at my body she was doing this, she was causing me all this pain! I bet this woman is the reason for all the suffering I went through so far in my sad little life. Still there was that same look on her face, only this time the smile was gone. I looked at myself covered in blood…my blood, after the wind stopped my face met the soft dirt. Mother turned me over and kissed my forehead, eyes, ears, mouth, and my chest where the heart would be. I blinked and she was gone, I was left all alone bleeding in such a beautiful surrounding; I closed my eyes thinking I was going to die. _

"_This is how it begins huh?"_

_I laughed bitterly as I started to feel heavy yet empty at the same time._

"_The ending is just the beginning huh mother?"_

_Nothing was said, not like I was expecting an answer, I just didn't want to be alone when my life started to fade out of my body._


End file.
